Donde los Arboles Cantan
by MrHM
Summary: Haruka no cree en el amor,pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a Michiru. El problema es que Michiru es un Hada y solo quiere un hijo de Uranus para que su pueblo se salve de la extincion..
1. Duque de Arenberg

**Apesar que soy sumergido en la otra historia. Tengo una que ya esta escrita desde hace tiempo. Si les gusta la seguire publicando. Saludos a todos y mañana actualizare la otra..**

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personas de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de la master Naoko Takeuchi.. **

* * *

Haruka Tenoh, duodécimo duque de Arenberg, había llegado a la conclusión de que no había en el mundo ninguna mujer que reuniera los requisitos que debía tener la que había de convertirse en su duquesa.

— Maldita sea — murmuró. Bebiéndose de un trago su segundo vaso de coñac, extendió el brazo y acarició a su gato, Faraón, un lustroso siamés que no aguantaba a nadie a excepción de su amo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Darien, su primo, confundido por la repentina maldición de Haruka. Habían estado discutiendo sobre la reciente adquisición de una mina que Haruka había hecho en Egipto, pero resultaba obvio que los pensamientos del duque estaban en algún otro sitio ahora.

Darien volvió a pensar en la mina un momento más. Haruka la había comprado simplemente porque se sospechaba que la cantera podía encerrar un tesoro, y la adquirió ante las mismas narices de un segundo comprador interesado.

No sólo habían descubierto los mineros esmeraldas dentro de esas oscuras y húmedas cavernas egipcias, sino que las autoridades decían que la mina era una de las más ricas que jamás se habían encontrado. Prácticamente en el transcurso de la noche, la abrumadora fortuna de los Tenoh se había triplicado. Sí, y en muchos aspectos Haruka llevaba una vida de cuento, incluso de niño.

Una vez, cuando él y Darien corrían por un campo de flores silvestres, Haruka había descubierto el resplandor de unos diamantes diminutos en medio de la masa de brotes pisoteados.

Sólo Haruka Tenoh podía haber encontrado joyas esparcidas entre un montón de plantas aplastadas. Desde entonces, todo lo que tocaba se había convertido en mayores riquezas.

Saboreando su propio coñac, Darien sintió cómo la chispa tan conocida de la envidia le quemaba, pero como no sentía malos deseos contra su primo, no experimentó ninguna sensación de culpa por sus celos. Había tomado la decisión hacía mucho tiempo de que sólo un santo de la más alta orden celestial podría resistirse a desear el título, las riquezas y el poder del ilustre duque de Arenbeg.

Se inclinó hacia el diván de raso que había junto al fuego.

— Muchas veces me he dicho que naciste bajo una estrella de la suerte, Haruka. NI siquiera te ha picado una avispa una sola vez, ¿te acuerdas? Siempre que nos acercábamos a esas criaturas inmundas, parecía como si por arte de magia se alejaran de ti. ¡Eh, incluso las serpientes que nos encontramos ese día cerca del palacete se fueron huyendo de ti!

Haruka dirigió una mirada de soslayo hacia su primo, un tipo despreocupado que siempre llevaba su pelo espeso de color negro bien peinado, y cuyos ojos de un brillo azul marino estaban casi siempre llenos de una mezcla de malicia y alegría.

Al ser pariente de Haruka por parte de su madre, Darien no poseía ni una gota de sangre Tenoh ni ningún otro derecho legal que le pudiera situar entre los nobles de Alemania, pero el fuerte lazo existente entre ellos era algo que ningún miembro de la nobleza se atrevería a pasar por alto. Darien era el único pariente que Haruka tenía.

— ¿Haruka, te acuerdas de las serpientes?

— ¿Las serpientes? —dijo Haruka frunciendo el ceño—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

— Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo — contestó Darien, dejando entrever una sonrisa malévola— En realidad, creo que lo he hecho.

Haruka alcanzó la botella de coñac.

— Mujeres — adivinó Darien de repente— El hecho de no tener duquesa siempre te lleva a beber. Sólo pensar en la esquiva dama te convierte en un vulgar caballero entregado a la bebida.

— Darien, no estoy de humor para aguantar ninguno de tus chistes. Lo que es más, el asunto de mi vida sentimental no está abierto a discusiones.

— ¡Pero ¡qué dices! — se echó a reír Darien — Haruka, tu vida sentimental es el tema, el asunto del que más se habla en toda Alemania. Eh, incluso he oído decir que el circulo de las familias reales de todo Europa se preguntan por qué no puedes encontrar pareja entre la multitud de bellezas que produce la estación año tras año. Tiene razón. Seiya Kou no puede esperar más para verte casado.

— Seiya Kou — dijo Haruka, pensando en el desvergonzado mujeriego— ¿Es que está esperando la oportunidad de seducir a mi esposa?

— Es su deporte preferido, como bien sabes. El mes pasado se las arregló para seducir a la nueva esposa de aquel japones Akita Kameda, convenciéndola de que se reuniera con él en el jardín durante una pequeña reunión que organizaron los Tomoe. Pobre Sr Kameda todavía no se ha enterado.

— Si Seiya Kou se atreve a mirar a mi esposa...

— Seducir a una mujer que no existe sería toda una hazaña. Dijo Darien

Haruka se sirvió más coñac. El alcohol no haría que consiguiera una esposa, pero sin duda alguna le ayudaría a olvidar que no tenía una.

Acostumbrado como estaba a tener todo lo que deseaba en el mismo instante en que se le ocurría pensar que quería algo, sencillamente no podía concebir por qué la tarea tan trivial de elegir duquesa le resultaba tan desquiciante.

Llevaba observando en secreto desde que cumplió los veintiocho años las ofertas de matrimonio que le ofrecía la sociedad, ya que fue entonces cuando decidió que le había llegado la hora de casarse y tener herederos. Ahora tenía treinta y dos años y todavía tenía que encontrar a una mujer adecuada para él.

Maldita sea, encontrar a la esposa perfecta debería haber sido un objetivo tan fácil de lograr como cualquiera de los que se había propuesto y conseguido.

Y sin embargo... Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

— Encontrar la cesta de los deseos sería con diferencia mucho más sencillo — murmuró.

Pasándose los dedos por su pelo ondulado color oro, echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

El salón de color verde era una sala noble, con el techo esculpido de forma elaborada sostenido por columnas de mármol rosáceo. Cuatro exquisitas arañas de cristal colgaban del techo, produciendo unos destellos luminosos que parecían bailar sobre las cortinas de seda y las magníficas sillas doradas, todas de un suave tono verde musgo.

Esta habitación había sido la preferida de sus padres. Una pena que sus Excelencias no hubieran pasado en casa el tiempo suficiente como para haber disfrutado de ella, pensó Haruka.

— Sabes, Haruka — dijo Darien— , que estás adquiriendo la fama de que eres un hombre totalmente imposible de agradar. Hay muchas personas que dicen que si la misma diosa del amor y la belleza se presentara ante ti en persona, la desdeñarías

— se levantó del diván y se acercó a su primo, que estaba delante de la enorme ventana. Con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a Faraón, que le miraba con sus ojos de un azul glacial que prometían toda la violencia imaginable, se sirvió otro vaso del coñac de Haruka

— La gente se está intentando imaginar a la mujer que por fin aparecerá en tu vida y que te conquistará. Y no son sólo los nobles los que se lo preguntan, sino que tus inquilinos y tus criados también.

Haruka jugueteó con la base de su copa, observando cómo el coñac subía y bajaba por los bordes de tan delicado recipiente.

— Me alegro de saber que le estoy dando a todo el mundo tanto entretenimiento.

— ¿Entretenimiento? — sonrió Darien con ironía— No conoces el significado de esa palabra. No pareces tener ningún interés aparte de lo que está relacionado con las propiedades de los Tenoh.

— A excepción de la necesidad que tengo de encontrar heredero, estoy satisfecho con mi vida exactamente tal y como es.

— No tienes vida. Y si no te importa que te lo diga...

— ¿Que si me importa?

Haruka dejó su copa en una bandeja de plata— ¿Desde cuándo te ha importado si me importan o no tus desagradables intromisiones? Se ha hecho cada vez más obvio que te metes en todo y no tienes nada mejor que hacer. Si yo no estuviera tan chiflado como para considerarte mi amigo, haría que no te dejaran entrar en esta casa para poder lograr un poco de paz.

Alegremente, Darien continuó con el rapapolvo, una sarta de consejos que le daba a su primo por lo menos una vez al mes. Por todo el bien que le pudiera hacer.

— Haruka, este sitio ya se parece a un mausoleo. Si tuvieras que conseguir más paz de la que ya tienes aquí, serías un cadáver. Y eso es el principio y el final de todo cuanto tenía que decirte.

— Pero no tengo dudas de que pronto llegarás a la mitad.

— Acertaste — dijo Darien apretando el hombro de su primo

— Un primo tan dedicado como yo ha estado haciendo algunas averiguaciones en tu nombre. En vista del resultado de mis pesquisas, por decirlo de algún modo, he decidido que Makoto Akino o Setsuna Meioh te vendrían como anillo al dedo. Setsuna va a heredar la fortuna de su abuela materna, ya sabes. No se trata de una cantidad insignificante si hemos de creer las habladurías.

Haruka fingió una expresión de entusiasmo.

— ¡No! Bueno, como soy tan pobre, imagino que debería pedir la mano de la dama ya mismo.

— ¿Qué? Oh. Sí, la herencia de Setsuna no te daría más que dinero para comprar mermelada. Pero quizás alcanzara tu corazón para casarte con ella, y ¿me podrías dar el dinero de su abuela a mí? Es terriblemente difícil vivir con la miseria que gano como inversor.

Haruka volvió a recuperar su coñac, dio un sorbo, y miró a Darien por encima del borde de la copa. La mayoría de las personas podrían vivir de forma bastante cómoda con el dinero que Darien hacía con sus diversas inversiones, que el mismo Haruka le había aconsejado que hiciera. Por supuesto, la mayoría de las personas no poseían la misma pasión por llevar una forma de vida tan extravagante.

Pero Haruka comprendía que no era la codicia lo que causaba la implacable fascinación que su primo sentía por el dinero y las lujosas posesiones. Más bien se trataba de los inolvidables recuerdos de una niñez desamparada.

— ¿Necesitas fondos, Darien?

Darien sintió cómo una emoción conmovedora se apoderaba de él. Si no hubiera sido por Haruka, todavía estaría en Nigata arando los mismos campos que su padre y viviendo en la misma choza medio derrumbada en que había nacido, y preguntándose día tras día si habría suficiente comida en la mesa corno para calmar su hambre.

Pero Haruka había intervenido, y Darien quería a su primo corno si fuera su propio hermano. De hecho, no había nada que no hiciera o a lo que no se atreviera para ayudarle a encontrar la felicidad, una emoción que a Haruka le parecía más extraña cada año que pasaba.

— Lo que necesito — empezó a decir Darien con tranquilidad— , es que encuentres la verdadera alegría que tanto mereces pero que parece no poder llegarte.

Moviéndose con incomodidad, Haruka hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se quedó mirando la alfombra de color frambuesa. Nunca sabía cómo responder al afecto de Darien. Ni tampoco sabía cómo expresar el suyo propio.

— ¿Te importa que te recuerde que tú también tienes que encontrar una bendita esposa?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

— Yo no estoy en tu misma posición. No tengo ningún título importante que legar a un heredero.

— Te presto el mío durante un tiempo.

— Ojalá se pudiera.

Haruka sonrió. Darien siempre había deseado poseer un título. Desgraciadamente, un título era lo único que Haruka sería incapaz de conseguirle.

— Nos hemos alejado del tema, Haruka. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? — Haruka suspiró.

— La herencia de Setsuna.

— Ah, sí. Muy bien, primo, no necesitas la herencia de Setsuna. Pero, ¿Qué piensas de ella corno persona?

— Tiene una serpiente pitón. La mascota más estrafalaria que jamás he visto.

Darien dirigió su mirada a Faraón.

— Una pitón es una mascota mucho más segura que esa endiablada bola peluda que tú tienes. Nunca olvidaré aquella vez en que saltó de la repisa de tu oficina, aterrizó sobre mi pecho e intentó pegar un mordisco a mi nuez. Me habría abierto la garganta si no le hubiera lanzado la jarra de agua encima. A la orgullosa bestia le preocupaba más su pelo mojado que comerme el cuello, gracias a Dios.

— Sin embargo, un gato es una mascota normal.

— Hubo un tiempo en que tenías una lagartija...

— No tenía la lagartija de mascota, cargaba con ella porque mi maestro me obligaba a estudiar los hábitos alimenticios de la criatura y...

— Estabas enamorado de la lagartija.

— No se puede estar enamorado de un reptil.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Y no sólo Setsuna tiene una mascota absurda

— Haruka añadió, negándose a discutir la posibilidad de que hubiera lazos afectivos con una lagartija— , sino que además le encanta montar a caballo.

Darien se echó la mano al pecho, como si el susto casi le hubiera paralizado el corazón.

— ¿Montar a caballo? Dios mío, ¡le deberían cortar la cabeza por cometer un crimen tan atroz!

— No me opongo a que monte a caballo, pero una vez le oí decir que llevaba tiempo queriendo saber qué se siente realizando acrobacias en un circo. Un deseo tal es realmente poco ortodoxo.

— Algo que estoy seguro ella también comprende. Simplemente le llama la atención la forma de montar a caballo en los circos, ¿no puedes entenderlo? Siempre he querido luchar con un cocodrilo, pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a tirar a un pantano para satisfacer mis deseos.

— ¿Luchar con un cocodrilo, Darien? Por amor de Dios, ¿por qué...?

— Para ver si son lo bastante fuertes como para ganar el combate, por supuesto.

— Por supuesto — dijo Haruka con ojos de sorpresa.

— Quizá deberías volver a retomar tus relaciones con Minako Aino

sugirió Darien, dándose unos golpecitos en la barbilla

— Es una mujer muy bella, y por lo que sé, no tiene mascota y nunca ha dicho nada sobre el circo. Siempre que la veo me pregunta por ti. Está bastante claro que ella cree que hubo algo más en tu relación con ella que lo que tú pretendes. ¿Sabes que su padre admitió que la joven ha rechazado a otros pretendientes, incluido a Taiki Kou?

— Taiki Kou? el hermano mayor de de Seiya Kou- dijo Haruka frunciendo el ceño ya fruncido de tal manera que casi se le unieron las cejas al pensar en su único rival, Taiki Kou, un hombre avaricioso y sin escrúpulos que había hecho todo lo posible para acabar con la hacienda de los Tenoh, que el padre de Haruka había comenzado. No había tenido éxito. Y Haruka juró que Taiki nunca lo conseguiría.

— Dime, Darien, ¿sigue ese peludo castaño molesto por lo de la mina de esmeraldas?

Darien sonrió también.

— Dicen las malas lenguas que cuando supo que te le habías adelantado, se encerró en sus habitaciones y no salió durante una semana. No puede soportar la idea de que tú seas el noble más rico de Alemania y que él sea el segundo.

— He echado el ojo a unos vastos huertos frutales en Hannover — dijo Haruka, todavía con la sonrisa en los labios

— Dicen que el dinero no crece en los árboles, pero el dicho no es aplicable a estas arboledas. Conociendo a Taiki, seguro que está interesado por los mismos huertos.

— Muy probablemente. Lo que es más, me imagino que también se plantea si Mina le mirará alguna vez de la misma manera en que te mira a ti. Cuando salías con ella, él no era sino una masa de ira sangrante y de celos vengadores.

Haruka se sentó en la silla del respaldo de tablitas que había cerca de la ventana. Mirando al techo moldeado, trajo la imagen de Mina a su cabeza.

— He estado jugando con la idea de casarme con ella — se permitió admitir— Pero es que... Hay algo en ella. Algo... Aunque intenta ocultarlo con mucho cuidado, tiene una naturaleza un tanto avarienta.

— ¿Naturaleza avarienta? ¿Quieres decir que se interesa por tu nombre y tu hacienda? Yo también envidio tu título y tu fortuna. ¿Por qué no me echas de tu lado también?

Haruka tardó un rato en contestar. No porque no supiera qué decir, sino porque le resultaba muy difícil expresar sus sentimientos con palabras.

— Puede que tú envidies mi título y mi fortuna, Darien, pero no tengo dudas de que si lo perdiera todo, el día de mañana no cambiarías de idea con respecto a mí.

Darien asintió.

— Es cierto, pero sólo porque sé que podrías de alguna manera hacerte con otro título y otra fortuna.

Incapaz de reprimirse, Haruka se echó a reír entre dientes.

— Pero, ¿qué oigo? — preguntó Darien, poniendo una mano junto a la oreja— ¿Se trata en realidad de que se me está honrando con el extraño sonido de la alegría de Haruka Tenoh? Es una pena no poder embotellar el sonido, porque estoy seguro de que podría hacerme con mi propia fortuna vendiéndoselo a la multitud de personas que no creen que exista.

— ¡Qué gracioso! He oído decir que la reina de Inglaterra está desesperada por encontrar un bufón para la corte. Quizá deberías solicitar el cargo.

— ¿Y descuidar mi obligación de ayudarte a encontrar una duquesa? Piénsate lo de volver a ver a Mina.

Haruka se tocó el hombro.

— Lo pensaré, pero...

— Y piensa también en Amy Mizuno. Es callada y dócil. Nunca le he visto hacer nada extraño. Además es muy sencilla. Aunque su padre podría permitirse lo mejor para ella, sus vestidos son muy modestos, y casi no lleva joyas. En mi opinión eso indica que no le preocupan mucho las posesiones materiales.

— Se deja llevar por las tonterías de la superstición. El año pasado en la fiesta de cumpleaños del señor Van Haunten, la vi mirando por la ventana con una expresión tan intensa en el rostro que estaba seguro de que había visto algún ser horrible. Me dijo que simplemente estaba pidiendo un deseo a las estrellas.

Darien se acercó a la silla de Haruka.

— Venga ya, Haruka; no hay nada raro en formular deseos a las estrellas. Cuando nosotros éramos niños te enseñé cómo hacerlo, y pedíamos cientos de cosas. Coleccionábamos tréboles de cuatro hojas, poníamos peniques en los zapatos y buscábamos el final del arcoiris para encontrar la olla de...

— Cosas de niños, y ninguno de los deseos que yo formulé se hizo realidad. Y si mi memoria no me engaña, dejé de creer en ese tipo de absurdos mucho antes de que tú lo hicieras.

Darien se restregó la barba que le crecía en el rostro.

— Bueno, en realidad no he dejado de creer en los deseos que se formulan a las estrellas. De hecho, anoche esperé a que apareciera la primera estrella en el cielo y pedí una montaña de oro.

Haruka se quedó mirando a su primo.

— No me lo creo.

Darien dirigió el vaso hacia sus labios, vio cómo la última gota de coñac le caía en el labio inferior, y después se lo lamió.

— Pues lo hice.

— ¿Y te crees que tal tipo de sueños se hacen realidad simplemente porque se lo pidas a una bola caliente de gas?

Darien sintió tanta pena por Haruka en ese momento que no resistió el deseo de abrazar a su primo.

— Lo que creo es que cuando uno deja de creer en los deseos...

— Se muere. Me sé tus discursos de memoria, Darien.

— Puede que te sepas mis discursos de memoria, pero está claro que no te los has tomado en serio.

Haruka se resignó aún a otra de las charlas incesantes de Darien, pero no pudo ahogar un bostezo.

— ¿Aburrido, primo? Bueno, verdaderamente puedo entender el porqué. He estado en Arenberg el tiempo suficiente como para memorizar tu monótona rutina. Te despiertas a las siete, y te bañas a las siete y cuarto. Te vistes exactamente a las ocho menos diez, y desayunas a las ocho y media. Estás en tu oficina a las nueve en punto, y...

— Te...

— Los lunes por la noche tu cocinero sabe que el plato principal ha de ser pierna de cordero con ostras. Los martes tu cena consiste siempre en solomillo de buey, servido inmediatamente después de acabar tu sopa de perdiz, por supuesto. Los miércoles por la noche toca langosta, los jueves...

— ¿Qué hay de malo, por Dios, en cenar ciertas comidas ciertas noches? Los platos están todos bien hechos, y no veo motivo alguno por el que...

— Y tú quieres una mujer que se parezca a ti en tu calendario semanal de comidas. Has puesto pegas a todas las mujeres que te he nombrado porque todas quieren, hacen o tienen algo que consideras poco o nada convencional. En una palabra, una duquesa tiene que ser aburrida.

A Haruka se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

— Yo no creo que porque una esposa tenga una personalidad sencilla haya de ser aburrida.

— Quieres una mujer que sea tan indiferente a la pasión de vivir como tú

Siguió Darién sin hacerle el menor caso— Que no sólo siga tu tediosa rutina, sino que además se acoja al ritmo imperturbable de la mansión de los Tenoh. Y que además dé poca importancia a tu nombre y a tus riquezas. Más bien, que dedique todo su tiempo desde que se levanta a ti y a tus hijos, sin que tenga ningún otro tipo de intereses en el mundo. Esa mujer será...

— Basta ya, Darien...

— Ya sé por qué quieres ese tipo de esposa.

— ¿Y cómo no ibas a saberlo? — Haruka contestó— Sabes todo sobre mí, ¿no es cierto?

Darien se dirigió hacia la chimenea. Cogió entonces el marco ovoide de oro que contenía una miniatura pintada de los difuntos duques de Arenberg el matrimonio Tenoh.

— Eric e Isabella Tenoh duques de Arenberg — dijo, manteniendo el marco en alto— El amor de Isabella por las aventuras exóticas todavía se menciona de vez en cuando entre los habitantes más ancianos de la ciudad. Dicen que Eric permitía a Isabella todos sus caprichos y que la llevó a escalar los picos de las montañas nevadas de medio mundo. Le concedió el deseo de montar en elefante por selvas infestadas de serpientes, la llevó a la búsqueda de tesoros enterrados desde tiempos inmemoriables en fantasmagóricas islas desiertas, y le mostró termitas vivas subidas a un palo, y salvajes que llevaban cabezas reducidas colgadas del cuello y astillas de hueso atravesándoles la nariz.

— Conozco bastante bien los detalles que conciernen a los viajes de mis padres.

— No, Haruka, no es así. Ni nadie más lo sabe. Tu madre y tu padre viajaban con tanta frecuencia que no tenían mucho tiempo para describir sus grandes aventuras a nadie, incluyéndote a ti. Pasaban fuera muchos meses seguidos, y cuando volvían se quedaban en casa muy poco tiempo antes de partir en la búsqueda de otra extraña aventura.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto, Darien? — preguntó Haruka— Estoy convencido de que te pasas las noches metido en la cama con lápiz y papel, anotando todas las formas posibles que puedes buscar para ponerme de mal humor.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

— Es una tarea que me da miedo, pero alguien ha de llevarla a cabo

Colocó el marco de nuevo sobre la repisa y, con las manos entrelazadas por detrás, comenzó a caminar por la habitación

— El deseo incesante de Isabella de ver el mundo hizo que tu propio mundo resultara muy solitario. Su obsesión por las cosas extrañas, que fue lo que la llevó a realizar esas salvajes excursiones, te dio a ti una terrible necesidad de las cosas más convencionales. Y su adoración por las riquezas de tu padre ha hecho que sospeches de cualquiera que se sienta mínimamente interesado por tu propia riqueza.

Darien se detuvo junto al sofá, cogió un almohadón, y pasó su dedo gordo por el retorcido encaje.

— Un sentimiento de rebeldía es lo que te ha llevado a convertirte en el hombre que eres ahora. Tu vida en este momento se parece mucho más a una rebelión en contra de los recuerdos incómodos. Después de todo, un niño al que le obligan a comer guisantes cuando no le gustan los guisantes se convertirá en un hombre que nunca permitirá que un guisante entre en su casa.

— ¿Guisantes? Ésa es la cosa más absurda...

— Quizá, pero describe lo que ha pasado contigo

Con un golpecito con el puño, Darien arrojó el almohadón de encaje en el diván

— ¿No lo ves, Haruka? Todo lo que haces va en contra de algo que te obligaron a soportar cuando eras pequeño.

— Ya te he oído demasiadas tonterías, Darien — dijo Haruka levantándose de la silla.

Viendo la expresión de la cara de Haruka, Darien se dio cuenta de que no era su primo al que tenía delante, sino al duque severo, a un hombre cuya fría conducta revelaba un genio muy volátil.

Y con un corazón seriamente herido.

— Haruka...

— ¡Basta ya!

— ¿Otra vez el duque amargado, eh? ¿Qué tomas para desayunar por las mañanas? ¿Una jarra de vinagre?

— Keroseno — respondió Haruka sin pensarlo.

— Te sugeriría que probaras el zumo de limón de vez en cuando, pero un cambio tan radical podría sacarte de la rutina culinaria en que estás metido —

Tirando de los puños de la camisa, Darien se dirigió hacia la puerta

— Sé lo afligido que te dejará la pérdida de mi cautivadora compañía, pero he de marcharme. Parece que el tiempo no va a empeorar, así que me voy a merendar con los Tomoe. Soichi Tomoe disfruta muchísimo almuerzos al aire libre durante el otoño. Oh, y si no me equivoco, hay un cementerio no muy lejos de la hacienda de los Tomoe. Quizá sea una buena oportunidad para encontrarte una esposa.

Haruka sonrió.

— Hablaré con la Reina Inglesa. Estoy seguro de que si te recomiendo te empleará como el bufón de su corte.

Echándose a reír, Darien realizó una reverencia baja y muy dramática.

— Buenos días, Su Excelencia. Le dejo con sus amigos, Monotonía, Tedio y Aburrimiento. y buenos días a ti también, Faraón — dijo al gato— Te dejo con tus amigos, Vil, Odioso y Malévolo.

Cuando su primo se marchó, Haruka se quedó mirando hacia el umbral vacío durante un instante, y después dirigió con lentitud la mirada hacia el marco dorado de la repisa de la chimenea.

Las semejanzas de sus padres parecieron devolverle la mirada. Los dos estaban vestidos con el atuendo típico de México, Eric con sombrero, e Isabella con una alegre blusa de campesina hecha con encaje blanco. Los dos estaban sonriendo, debido sin duda alguna a que estaban disfrutando inmensamente.

Haruka recordó el viaje de sus padres a México. Él tenía siete años entonces. Quizá ocho. A su madre le habían dado permiso para enfrentarse a un toro en Ciudad de México, un favor concedido después de que su padre sobornara a las autoridades con una auténtica fortuna. Haruka se interesó por todo lo concerniente a corridas de toros cuando sus padres regresaron del viaje.

Pero Isabella estaba demasiado ocupada intentando convencer a Eric sobre su próximo viaje: una excursión a alguna isla tropical cuyo nombre Haruka ya no podía recordar. Allí, su madre había caminado sobre carbón ardiendo con los nativos y le habían perforado la nariz. Desde entonces siempre había llevado un rubí en la aleta izquierda de la nariz.

Haruka no había vuelto a saber nada más sobre las corridas de toros.

Reprimió un suspiro dentro de su pecho. Salió de la habitación, pidió que le ensillaran a Magnus, su semental, y se preparó para salir a montar antes de que los muchachos del establo le trajeran el caballo a la mansión.

Pasados diez minutos se sintió demasiado impaciente para esperar más tiempo y se dirigió airado desde su hogar palaciego hacia las cuadras. Soplaba un frío viento de noviembre que le despeinó y que agitaba también los coloridos macizos de pensamientos que florecían a lo largo del sendero de guijarros que llevaba a los establos. Las botas rozaban las relucientes piedras blanquecinas, produciendo un sonido que le resultaba terriblemente molesto.

Apartando con violencia las hojas rojizas y amarillentas que le llegaban al rostro y que se le quedaban en los hombros, no se dio cuenta de la pequeña carreta de madera que, cargada de calabazas, bloqueaba su camino, y chocó contra ella. Los frutos de color naranja luminoso rodaron por el suelo, creando una carrera de obstáculos que pusieron, si cabía más, a prueba su paciencia.

Cuando por fin llegó a la cuadra, vio que el mozo todavía tenía que preparar al semental del color del carbón.

— Lo siento, Su Ex... Excelencia — dijo Bill, tartamudeando aún más debido a la intimidante postura del Duque

— Está... está un po...poco ra...raro ho...hoy. Es el soplido del viento, imagino — enseguida acabó de apretar la cincha de la silla, para entregar después las relucientes riendas al duque.

Mientras Haruka poco a poco fue llevando a Magnus a un galope terrible por el campo, reflexionó sobre la descripción que su primo había hecho de la futura duquesa de Arenberg. Darien no se había alejado demasiado.

Pero había otro voto más que Haruka había realizado en lo que concernía a su esposa, uno que Darien no había logrado discernir Los labios de Haruka se estrecharon en una fina línea según se recreaba en los recuerdos de su padre. Antes de que Eric Tenoh se casara con Isabella, había sido uno de los hombres más poderosos de toda Europa, concentrándose intensamente en las posesiones y la fortuna de los Tenoh.

Pero el matrimonio había cambiado todo. Tanto se había enamorado Eric de Isabella que había dejado de lado todas sus responsabilidades con respecto a su nombre.

Y después Isabella murió.

Pero incluso después de que los viajes exóticos y el despilfarro de dinero hubieran cesado, Eric había seguido ignorando su hacienda y a su heredero. Hundido en el dolor, se había aislado de todo el mundo y siguió a Isabella a la tumba siete años más tarde.

Haruka agarró las riendas con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le volvieron de color blanco. La pena había acabado por fin con su señoría, primero en alma, y luego en cuerpo. Y el amor había sido el motivo de una angustia tan profunda y fatal. Haruka estaba seguro de todas estas cosas.

Y por tanto, quienquiera que fuese su muy corriente y modesta esposa, Haruka había jurado no amarla.

* * *

**Que les parecio? Si tienen alguna pregunta me dicen.. Saludos**


	2. El Hada

**Veo que les ha gustado esta historia. Apesar que ayer subir el primer capitulo les regalo el segundo. Tan solo para que tengan presente como se ira desarrollando. La historia esta conformada por la principal pareja que es Haruka y Michiru pero tambien Darien y Serena.. Asi que para los que ****le gusta la segunda pareja tambien habra romance con ellos.. Sin mas les dejo con el segundo chapter.. Y entre mas review haya mas pronto actualizare**

**DISCLAIMER: TODO ES DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI.. QUE HARIAMOS SIN SUS PERSONAJES?**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**El Hada**

Con destellos revoloteando en su despertar, Michiru se alejó del pequeño montículo de tierra debajo del cual se hallaba escondido el reino resplandeciente de su padre. Según se dirigía sin hacer ningún ruido, a través de las frágiles hojas del otoño que cubrían el suelo del bosque a modo de manta, sus rizos turquesas relucían cubriendo todo su cuerpo desnudo, y cada uno de sus movimientos irradiaba el dulce aroma de las flores silvestres de primavera inundando el aire otoñal.

Se había escapado de la asamblea que su padre había convocado. Como era la princesa de más edad, sabía que se suponía que debía prestar toda la atención posible a los asuntos que afectaban a Valeska (la provincia del reino de las hadas que su padre gobernaba) pero estos asuntos únicamente conseguían que casi se quedara dormida.

Además, dijo para sí, su hermana estaría presente en la reunión de la corte, con lo cual Serena le podría contar más tarde todo lo acontecido. Al pensar en ello, Michiru frunció el ceño. Serena no estaría dispuesta a contarle nada si no era a cambio de algún beneficio para ella misma.

Aunque normalmente Michiru no se preocupaba mucho de Serena, a veces se preguntaba por qué le habían dado a su tempestuosa hermana un nombre que significaba tranquilidad. Por qué, sólo tres días antes, Serena, ¿había disfrutado terriblemente haciendo nudos interminables en el rabo de un asno? El animal no pareció ofenderse, pero su pobre dueño lo pasó fatal intentando desenredarlo. Serena disfrutaba atormentando a los humanos.

Michiru no alcanzaba a comprender por qué. Para ella, lo humanos eran las criaturas más intrigantes de la creación.

Se detuvo junto a un inmenso roble, se apoyó en el tronco de árbol, y se quedó mirando las briznas de hierba de color esmeralda que apenas le llegaban a sus delgados tobillos. Había pocas cosas que le proporcionaran más placer que sus poderes para cambiar de forma. No se trataba de que no le gustara su tamaño original — que era más o menos como el de las alas abiertas de una mariposa grande— pero le encantaba tener un aspecto escultural.

En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa secreta, sabiendo que sin duda su deleite por ser alta se debía a su fascinación por los humanos, más especialmente por el humano que vivía en los alrededores.

Respirando profundamente el aire fresco con olor a bosque, no pudo ahogar un escalofrío por la excitación.

— Va a venir muy cerca hoy, Delicioso — le dijo en un susurro a su mascota encantada— ¡Ese humano tan guapo que me hace estremecer!

Miró a su mascota, frunció el ceño y sonrió abiertamente. Apenas hacía una hora que Delicioso había sido un ciervo de piel leonada. Ahora era un cisne, situado junto a sus pies mientras se limpiaba sus alas del color de la nieve.

— ¿Qué pasa, Delicioso? ¿No puedes decidir qué es lo que le quieres ser hoy? — preguntó Michiru.

Delicioso se tocó la suave cabeza con el muslo desnudo, para volver después a la tarea de limpiarse las alas.

Aún sonriendo, Michiru pensó en el atractivo humano de nuevo. No tenía ni idea de quién se trataba, pero ella siempre sabía cuándo estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para observarle. Una sensación muy agradable la atravesó, susurrando que el hombre se acercaba. Había sentido lo mismo desde la primera vez que le vio, cuando él aún era un chico pequeño y ella un hada niña, y desde entonces siempre le había seguido observando.

Excepto durante un período de cinco años, en que él había desaparecido de repente. No creía que le volvería a ver de nuevo hasta que un día regresó y aún estaba más guapo que en el pasado.

Desde que podía recordar, siempre había deseado tenerle junto a ella. Si él le perteneciera podría tenerle en el palacio de su padre y mirarle siempre que quisiera en lugar de tener que esperar a que apareciera. Le concedería todos los deseos y también le proporcionaría alegrías, ya que se había dado cuenta del extraño dolor que se ulceraba dentro de él.

Pero si no era raptándole, no sabía cómo podría adquirir tan extraordinaria posesión.

Se deslizó flotando hasta el borde del bosque, buscó por los campos y siguió pensando en el hombre que esperaba ver. Tenía el cabello como el color del oro,ojos tan verdes como el césped de primavera,alto,muy alto,se trataba del ser viviente más bello que jamás había contemplado. Y su vigor la dejaba perpleja.

Él nunca perdía sus fuerzas como las hadas, sino que podía montar su enorme caballo del color del ébano durante horas sin cansarse. Incluso su aspecto también era fuerte, tenía un cuerpo tan sólido que Michiru estaba segura de que, si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de tocarle, estaría duro como una piedra. Tal fortaleza le era extraña a un ser etéreo como ella.

Observó su propia forma líquida. Su piel traslúcida brillaba mientras que la de los humanos no. Se movía en un aura de resplandor. Los humanos proyectan sombras.

— Y los humanos deben de pesar mucho — le dijo a Delicioso— Incluso mojada apenas peso más de un puñado de estrellas.

— ¡Michiru! — retumbó la voz de su padre el Rey Cronos por todo el bosque. Michiru se dio la vuelta y vio a su padre, a Serena y a una hueste de nobles de Valeska de pie delante de ella.

Ellos también habían utilizado sus poderes para cambiar de forma y tenían su misma altura. Nadie le sonreía. Todos estaban mirándola fijamente, algunos con temor, otros con envidia y otros con simpatía.

Un extraño presentimiento le sobrevino cuando vio cómo el padre daba un paso hacia delante. La barba y el pelo blanco les llegaban hasta las rodillas envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo y redondeado a modo de venda de espuma, y el mismo suelo por el que pisaba empezó a brillar como si fuera plata.

— ¿Papá?

— Michiru, no acudiste a la asamblea que habíamos convocado.

— Habría que castigarla — amenazó Serena — Si yo fuera su padre la...

— Pero tú no eres su padre, yo sí — el Rey dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, al contemplar las diferencias entre sus hijas. Serena tenía el pelo color rubio en coletas,de estatura mas pequeña que la de Michiru y se deleitaba proporcionando tristezas. De hecho, se había encargado en gran medida de que los humanos temieran a las hadas.

Pero Michiru, con trenzas color turquesa enormes ojos del color del mar, encontraba su mayor satisfacción en dispensar amabilidad a todos los seres vivos, cuidando las flores y a los animales, e incluso protegiendo a las estrellas a las que los humanos tan frecuentemente pedían deseos..

El Rey se preocupaba por ella, porque el mundo de los mortales podía ser un lugar muy siniestro, especialmente para alguien inocente como Michiru. Y el mundo mortal era exactamente el lugar al que tenía que enviarla.

— Siento que tu madre no pueda estar presente para escuchar el anuncio tan importante que tengo que hacerte, Michiru — comenzó a decir— , pero todavía no ha regresado de su misión. Creo que dijo que el último sitio en el que ha estado es algún lugar de Australia.

— No es cierto, padre — corrigió Serena con firmeza— Era América. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, para ser exactos.

— Bueno, perdona mi error geográfico, Serena — estalló el Rey— Estoy seguro de que te ha encantado corregirme — extendiendo su brazo, colocó la mano en la de Michiru

— Ha llegado el momento de llevar a cabo los esponsales prometidos por mi abuelo, Michiru.

Los ojos de Michiru se abrieron de par en par al pensar en la extrema importancia de esos desposorios. Le habían contado la historia muchos años atrás y se la habían repetido todos los años desde entonces, con lo que el cuento se le había quedado grabado en el corazón, al igual que en el de todos los Valeskyanos.

Las hadas tenían una ascendencia frágil y muy antigua, y con el paso de los siglos esta raza tan delicada había seguido debilitándose. En consecuencia, el número de bebés de hadas nacidos había disminuido considerablemente.

Por el contrario, los humanos eran fuertes y tenían una descendencia numerosa, con lo que el bisabuelo de Michiru había descubierto una forma concreta para obtener dicha fuerza y fertilidad para los Valeskyanos.

Se había dado cuenta de que la unión entre un humano y un hada tendría como resultado unos niños que darían la fuerza necesaria a la raza encantada gracias a la vitalidad que aportarían los humanos. Todos sabían que la unión era la única manera de salvar el reino de Valeska, pero nadie había sabido qué monarca de Valeska llevaría a efecto el pacto alcanzado tantos años atrás entre las hadas y el humano de nombre Uranus.

Todo lo que se sabía era que mediante un sueño el Rey escogido sabría cuál sería su misión y los detalles concernientes a la misma.

— Un sueño — susurró Michiru— ¿Tú has tenido el sueño, padre?

— Sí, hace dos semanas, en la Víspera de Todos los Santos — se detuvo un instante, sin saber cómo formular la pregunta que tenía en la mente

— Michiru — dijo al fin— , ¿tu madre te ha...? ¿ Te dijo...? ¿Has mantenido ya una charla con ella de madre a hija?

Tantos pensamientos se agolpaban en la mente de Michiru que ni siquiera había oído la pregunta de su padre.

— Oh, ¡pero esto es maravilloso, padre! ¿Debes de sentirte enormemente halagado, verdad? Ser el monarca elegido... ¡Delicioso! — exclamó, inclinándose para acariciar a su mascota— ¿Has oído, precioso? ¿Es Uranus macho o hembra, padre? ¿ Cuán.. do será la boda? ¿Qué hada se casará con...?

— Uranus es macho — interrumpió el Rey, pues sabía que la joven seguiría hablando alegremente si no la detenía— Y tú, Michiru, eres el hada que ha de casarse con él y engendrar su hijo.

La declaración de su padre dejó a Michiru tan estupefacta que se disolvió en un remolino nebuloso de luz plateada. El Rey Cronos suspiró de nuevo. Incluso cuando era niña Michiru había buscado cobijo en las situaciones difíciles desvaneciéndose en una bruma centelleante. Serena , sin embargo, se convertía en llamas y ardía con furia hasta que sus emociones se sosegaban.

La bruma y las llamas, musitó el Rey. Sus hijas no podían haber sido más distintas. Una pena que Serena no tuviera un poco de la gentileza y la compasión de Michiru, y que Michiru no poseyera un toque del genio y la audacia de Serena. Si fuera así, las dos tendrían personalidades bien equilibradas.

Golpeando con el pie en el suelo, el Rey esperó a que Michiru volviera a aparecer. Sabía que la espera no sería muy larga, porque las emociones de las hadas vienen y van tan deprisa como el brillo de una estrella.

Al instante siguiente, Michiru se materializó volviendo de su refugio resplandeciente.

— ¿ Yo... yo, padre? ¿ Yo soy la que tiene que casarse con Uranus?

Serena elevó la mirada hacia el cielo.

— ¡Por supuesto, tú! Tú siempre consigues todo, ¿no es así? Tú eres la heredera al trono de nuestro padre, ¿verdad? Tú serás reina un día, ¿no? Muy bien, y ahora eres la salvadora escogida para nuestra raza. El hada que será recordada en el futuro como la Valeskyana que nos salvó trayendo a un bebé medio humano en medio de nosotros. Y, ¿qué es lo que yo he conseguido, me lo puedes decir? ¡Ni una sola cosa, eso es todo!

El Rey se tocó las sienes que le empezaron a martillear cuando Serena lanzó esta feroz rabieta para convertirse en una pelota giratoria de llamaradas de rojo candente.

— Serena, por favor. — Poco a poco, Serena se fue enfriando hasta que sólo sus ojos seguían ardiendo de furia. El Rey se volvió hacia Michiru.

— ¿Conoces los detalles del plan de mi abuelo?

Las palabras rara vez le faltaban a Michiru, pero esta vez se encontró incapaz de responder. Unos momentos antes había estado creando sus propias fantasías sobre cómo hacerse con el atractivo hombre de pelo rubio que montaba el enorme caballo del color del ébano, y ahora iba a casarse con un hombre que jamás había visto. Dios mío. ¡Qué deprisa le había cambiado la vida!

— Te casarás con Uranus y concebirás a su hijo — le recordó el Rey— Mi nieto nacerá, crecerá, se casará y procreará en Valeska. Por supuesto, no podemos estar seguros de si el bebé heredará los poderes de las hadas, pero sólo por tener a este ser mitad humano entre nosotros nos sentiremos más fuertes. De tal modo que muchas parejas de mi reino comenzarán de nuevo a reproducirse.

La preocupación reemplazó la mirada de sorpresa de Michiru. ¿Cuánto tiempo se vería obligada a permanecer en el mundo de los humanos?

El Rey le cogió la mano.

— No te desesperes, hija mía. Nunca permitiría que te quedaras en el mundo de los humanos más tiempo del necesario. Nunca, ¿lo entiendes? Y no olvides que de cualquier modo, puedes permanecer fuera del reino de las hadas más de tres meses seguidos. Perecerías si te quedaras en el mundo de los mortales más tiempo.

Al mismo tiempo que sus palabras retumbaban sobre la asamblea allí reunida, el silencio se hizo sepulcral. Como las hadas vivían tanto tiempo, el tema de la muerte apenas aparecía en sus conversaciones.

— Sólo hay una cosa que podría salvar a un hada de una muerte segura en el mundo de los humanos — continuó diciendo el Rey con solemnidad— , y eso es algo que se conoce como amor humano, una emoción intensa que nace y fluye de lo más vulnerable del corazón humano. Este amor es capaz de otorgar una profunda e indescriptible alegría a aquellos que lo comparten. Desgraciadamente, al ser hadas no podemos comprender ese sentimiento, ya que nos falta la fuerza, la sustancia y la profundidad necesarias para soportar unas emociones tan profundas.

— Verdaderamente se trata de una cosa extraña — murmuró— Los habitantes del reino de las hadas poseen grandes poderes, pero la magia del amor humano... Es la fuerza más poderosa de toda la creación.

Todas las hadas presentes comenzaron a reflexionar sobre las declaraciones de su gobernante hasta que las preguntas que en voz tan alta empezó a formular Serena interrumpieron su deliberación.

— ¿Y qué pasará si Michiru no consigue hacer que Uranus, se case con ella? ¿ Y qué pasaría si por alguna desagradable casualidad la convierte en su esposa, pero no consigue quedarse embarazada antes de los tres meses? ¿Enviarás entonces a otra hada para que ocupe su lugar, padre? ¿Una que con toda seguridad tendrá éxito donde ella fracasó? Como yo, por ejemplo.

El Rey frunció el ceño.

— Serena, ten cuidado de que la envidia que sientes no convierta tus ojos azules en rojos. Michiru es un hada muy bonita. Igual que tú — se apresuró a decir— No hay duda de que Uranus deseará convertir a tu hermana en su esposa.

Mirando a su hermana con frialdad, Serena dio una patada a un montón de hojas de color ocre.

— Si crees que estoy celosa en lo más mínimo, estás muy equivocada, Michiru. ¡Tienes que casarte con uno de esos humanos! Es una pena que no puedas simplemente vivir con Uranus durante un tiempo y quedarte embarazada sin necesidad de convertirte en su esposa.

— ¡Serena! — gritó el Rey— ¿Cómo puedes sugerir que Michiru tenga un bebé fuera de los lazos matrimoniales? Mi nieto llevará el nombre de su padre, ¡puedes estar segura!

Serena empezó a discutir otra vez, pero el sonido de unas pezuñas que se acercaban a lo lejos la interrumpió.

— Ha llegado el momento, Michiru — dijo el Rey, dirigiendo a Serena una última mirada de desaprobación— Uranus se acerca. Debes aparecerte ante él con rapidez. Sucumbirá a tu belleza, se quedará encantado al instante y muy pronto te convertirás en su esposa.

Le cogió de la mano, comenzó a guiarla hacia el límite del bosque, pero de nuevo se detuvo.

— Michiru, en cuanto a la charla de madre a hija que debías haber tenido con tu madre... Para que concibas al hijo de Uranus debes... Hay muchas diferencias entre los humanos y las hadas, por supuesto, pero...

Se detuvo, observando que todas las hadas le estaban escuchando con atención. Éste no era el tipo de conversación que debiera tener delante de sus súbditos, se dijo.

— Baste con decir que Uranus te hará concebir un hijo de la misma manera que lo hacen los hombres de las hadas.

— ¿Pero qué manera es esa, padre? — El Rey oyó cómo se acercaban las pezuñas.

— No tengo tiempo de explicártelo. Será Uranus en persona el que se encargue de describirlo y llevarlo a cabo.

— Y... Y tan pronto como lo haya concebido, ¿puedo volver a Valeska?

— Casi con toda seguridad volverás — afirmó él— Eres del reino de las hadas, y es a él al que perteneces.

— ¿Pero cómo sabré cuándo he concebido al niño, padre ¿Quién me dirá que estoy esperando un bebé?

El Rey sonrió.

— Lo sabrás, Michiru. En el momento de la concepción, sentirás cómo se crea vida dentro de ti, y también sentirás cuál es sexo del bebé. Es un bonito don que poseen las mujeres hadas.

Michiru se quedó callada en ese instante, preguntándose cómo podría sentirse ese milagro. Pero cuando su padre empezó a animarla para que se dirigiera al borde del bosque, salió de su contemplación silenciosa y se resistió con toda la ligera fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía.

— ¡Padre, espera! Yo... Uranus... ¿él sabrá que soy del reino de las hadas? ¿Y si no lo sabe, se lo digo?

El Rey se detuvo en medio de su estela plateada. Avispado como era, sin embargo, ningún miembro del reino podía comprender por completo la naturaleza humana.

— No estoy seguro — admitió con calma— Como ya te he dicho, las emociones humanas son diferentes de las nuestras, porque la fuerza y la sustancia de los humanos les permiten sentir mucha más profundidad y durante períodos de tiempo mucho más largos. Sin embargo, me imagino que Uranus sabrá de tu linaje tanto si decides decírselo como si no. Puede que te vea utilizar poderes o que descubra cómo te disuelves en tu bruma. Y no olvides, Michiru, de que no puedes permanecer alta todo el tiempo. Tu fuerza menguará, y te verás obligada a volver al tamaño de los Valeskyanos para recuperar tus energías. Es posible que sientas la necesidad de encoger de estatura delante de él.

La incertidumbre hizo que Michiru quisiera buscar la soledad de su bruma, pero se negó testarudamente a sucumbir a la tentación. No pudo evitar las lágrimas. Diminutos diamantes escaparon de sus ojos y comenzaron a rociar el manto de hojas.

— Ahora vete — ordenó el Rey.

Rápidamente la angustia de Michiru se desvaneció. Se deslizó hasta el límite del bosque, seguida por Serena y el resto de las hadas.

— Ahí está Uranus— susurró el Rey, señalando hacia el prado — Llega de la misma manera en que le vi en mi sueño. Sobre su negro caballo por el pasto.

Michiru vio a su humano cabalgando por el campo, sobre su enorme caballo negro acercándose más y más al bosque.

— ¿Él? ¿Él es Uranus?

— Sí, niña mía. Él es Uranus.

¡Dios mío! Una alegría tan profunda llenó todo el ser de Michiru a tal punto que su brillo rivalizaba con el del mismo sol. ¡Durante tres meses enteros, Uranus sería suyo, la posesión más preciada que jamás había tenido!

— ¡Ahora, Michiru! — le gritó su padre— ¡Vete ahora!

Y no necesitó que se lo repitieran. Las estrellas relucían a su alrededor; ella salió corriendo del bosque y se dirigió hacia el prado, con sus largos cabellos flotando como olas del mar. Como quería que la primera vez que Uranus la viera captara una imagen perfecta de encanto y elegancia, voló de la forma más grácil que conocía, con un brazo extendido por delante y el otro colocado delicadamente a un lado.

Pero una brisa muy fuerte estropeó su pose caprichosa, lanzando su frágil figura por el aire con una fuerza poderosa.

Al instante siguiente, vio el origen de sus problemas. Delicioso volaba junto a ella. Sus poderosas alas blancas habían levantado un viento que su ligera estructura no podía soportar, arrojándola hacia delante con tanta violencia que supo que pronto caería. El pelo se le alborotó a su alrededor, y empezó a batir los brazos y a dar patadas en un vano esfuerzo por recuperar el control.

— ¡Delicioso, no! — gritó.

El cisne parecía no oírla. Por el contrario, estiró su largo cuello y comenzó a batir las alas con golpes más rápidos y fuertes.

Justo como se temía, Michiru fue llevada por los aires como si fuera una pelota en medio de un tornado. Una aguda sensación de desesperación la colmó, cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que no le sucediera nada...

...Y se chocó directamente con Haruka Uranus Tenoh.

* * *

**Con el segundo capitulo subido les termino por presentar a los personajes! Ojala lo hayan disfrutado mucho.. **


	3. Elfa

**Capitulo nuevo.. Aqui esta.. Que lo disfruten y saludos a todos**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Haruka vio una explosión de luz plateada, después un relámpago blanco ante el cual Magnus se asustó, se puso de patas y retrocedió.

Como no se esperaba el repentino susto de su caballo, Haruka salió disparado de la grupa del semental asustado para ir a darse contra el frío suelo. Le comenzó a doler la cabeza; los pensamientos oscilaban dentro de su mente. Se sentía desplazado, como si no estuviera allí presente en realidad, sino que sólo estuviera viendo lo que sucedía desde otro lugar.

Cerró los ojos.

Las estrellas bailaban por delante de él. Algo que era de esperar, si se tenía en cuenta la dura caída que había sufrido. Pero, ¿por qué le parecía que olía a flores silvestres de primavera? La fresca fragancia era tan real que casi parecía como si estuviera echado entre un manto de frágiles brotes.

¿Flores de mayo en noviembre? Dios mío, la caída debía haber sido peor de lo que le parecía. Se quedó inmóvil, seguía viendo las estrellas centellear. Un momento después, sintió cómo algo le presionaba el pecho. No pesaba mucho, pero estaba ahí, al igual que el aroma a flores silvestres que le envolvía. Abrió los ojos y vio otros ojos. Unos ojos tan azules y profundos como el mar que le miraban ante una combinación de curiosidad y placer. Llenos de brillo y circundado por unas largas y espesas pestañas, eran los ojos más dulces e hipnotizadores que jamás había observado Haruka, y se sintió incapaz de apartar su vista de ellos.

La dueña de los bonitos ojos de color azul estaba encima de él, y no le era difícil discernir su sexo. Lo único que llevaba puesto era el manto de pelo turquesa, y el atrayente perfume a flores silvestres... Y las estrellas. Las diminutas luces brillaban todo a su alrededor. Parecía un ángel. La incredulidad le hizo pensar: ¿Estoy... estoy muerto? Ella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

Un ángel no le iba a mentir, decidió Haruka. No estaba muerto. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, esforzándose por encontrar una explicación verosímil. Quizá se había quedado inconsciente del golpe. Quizá la muchacha desnuda y tan dulcemente perfumada no era sino un sueño, un producto de su estado inconsciente. Una persona de verdad no iría por ahí paseando por los campos sin ninguna ropa encima, especialmente un día tan frío de noviembre. Un sueño también podría explicar su ligero peso. Después de todo, ella estaba formada sólo por su imaginación y un ejército de estrellas plateadas.

Pero no se sentía dormido. De hecho, era plenamente consciente de todo lo que veía, olía y oía a su alrededor. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Abrió los ojos, miró a la chica y de nuevo vio las chispas relampagueantes que la rodeaban. O bien la chica era una fantasía o bien le había caído en los brazos una constelación entera. Y como la fantasía era más fácil de creer, Haruka pensó entonces que estaba definitivamente en el medio de un sueño, el más realista que jamás había experimentado.

— Hola — dijo.

El frágil sueño hablaba, y Haruka decidió que su voz era más suave que el movimiento del ala de un ave. Su aliento le llegó a la barbilla, era cálido como un rayo de sol, y los labios de color rosa pálido se curvaron en una tímida pero encantadora sonrisa que le hacía arrugar su naricilla de una forma encantadora.

— Tu aroma es extraordinariamente agradable — le dijo— Es el tipo de aroma que uno percibe al pasear por el bosque en invierno.

Por lo general, Haruka no habría devuelto una sonrisa procedente de una extraña desnuda echada encima de él, pero como hacía frío se sintió perfectamente libre de participar y de disfrutar de su sueño hasta el fin. No sólo devolvió la sonrisa a la muchacha, sino que levantó las manos del suelo y con suavidad cogió su diminuta cintura desnuda.

Su cuerpo era cálido y suave, y el aroma a flores silvestres fluía por sus sentidos como los pétalos en medio de una brisa suave.

— Oh—susurró Michiru cuando él la tocó. La fuerza comenzó a llegarle a sus extremidades. Poco a poco la energía que había perdido durante su vuelo caótico por el pasto le volvió, y descubrió con gran alivio que ya no se vería forzada a reducirse al tamaño de las hadas para recuperar el poco vigor que poseía.

Se movió, levantando la cabeza del fuerte hombro de Uranus y moviendo los dedos hasta alcanzar las sienes del hombre. Podía sentir su pulso con la punta de sus dedos. Era un latido fuerte y seguido que le recordó de nuevo el poder encerrado dentro de su enorme cuerpo, y comprendió entonces que la fuerza que sentía bullir dentro de ella no era la suya propia sino la de él.

La excitación se apoderó de ella. ¡Su bisabuelo y su padre tenían razón! Sólo por estar cerca de un humano se aumentaba la vitalidad de un hada.

— Tienes unos ojos maravillosos — le dijo, con la mirada clavada en ellos— Hay algunos que creen que las aguas de los manantiales no tienen color, pero te digo que ahora sé que no es cierto. Es transparente con un toque verdoso e iridiscente, como el polvillo de las alas de algunas mariposas y polillas. Cuando rozas ese tipo de alas, el polvillo resplandece en la punta de los dedos. Es algo fascinante de contemplar. Tus ojos son del color de las aguas del manantial, como el polvillo resplandeciente de las alas, y no creo que resultara una tarea muy difícil quedarse mirándolos fijamente durante horas.

Haruka pensó en lo que la muchacha le había dicho. Ninguna mujer le había hecho jamás un comentario sobre el color de sus ojos.

— Cómo hablas — dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa.

— Sí, no puedo evitarlo. He intentado controlarlo, pero hay tantas, tantas cosas que se me ocurren que tengo miedo de estallar si no puedo soltarlo todo de una manera u otra. Algunas veces, sin embargo, me quedo tan callada como un copo de nieve al caer. Muchos se creen que estoy enferma cuando estoy tan callada, pero sólo he estado enferma una vez en mi vida. Me arañó un gato. Era un gato negros como la noche. Mi piel es muy sensible y el arañazo del gato me hizo tanto daño que me metí en la cama y no me levanté en dos semanas. El gato me habría comido viva, y estoy segura de que no puede haber muerte más terrible. No me gustan los gatos. En absoluto. Prefiero las gallinas y los conejos, sin embargo, porque no persiguen como hacen los gatos.

— Gatos — repitió Uranus, al mismo tiempo que la cabeza le daba vueltas por todas las cosas que le había dicho. — ¿Que te persiguen?

— Sí, pero los conejos y las gallinas no.

Sonrió de nuevo. Simplemente no podía evitarlo. Había algo tan dulce, tan bondadoso en ella.

— Elfa — dijo suavemente, tocando uno de sus relucientes rizos turquesas.

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente. ¿Ya sabía lo de sus procedencia del reino de las hadas?

— ¿Por qué me llamas eso?

— ¿Elfa? Porque me recuerdas a una.

— ¿Has visto algúna elfa?

Sonrió con indulgencia.

— No, pero estoy seguro de que se parecen a ti. Delicados. Y resplandecientes, de sonrisa traviesa y muy caprichosos al actuar.

Michiru se dio cuenta de que él aún no sabía lo que ella era. Elfa era sólo un nombre cariñoso.

— Estoy absolutamente segura — dijo ella— , de que tú eres la criatura más bella que jamás pisó la tierra — con la mirada le acariciaba el rostro una vez más, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía.

Y no había poder en la tierra que hubiera conseguido detener a Haruka antes de besar esa resplandeciente sonrisa de ensueño.

Atraído por su belleza etérea y por su bondad intrínseca acercó sus labios a los de ella con suavidad y entonces supo que jamás había conocido una dulzura tal. Sabía igual que la miel tibia como si acabara de probar esa deliciosa sustancia y todavía le quedaran restos colgando de los labios.

— ¿Qué... qué es lo que haces? — suspiró Michiru, con la boca todavía tocando la de él.

Haruka finalizó el beso y contempló una sensación de sorpresa flotando en sus luminosos ojos. Bueno, sólo era una ilusión, se recordó a sí mismo. Una bonita e inocente quimera que no tenía posibilidades de saber qué era un beso.

Él no podía dejar que ella se fuera sin darle unas clases en el arte de la sensualidad.

— Se llama beso, y nosotros estábamos besándonos.

Pensó en ello un breve instante, pero no podía encontrarle sentido.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?

— ¿No te ha gustado?

Le miró a los labios de nuevo.

— No me ha disgustado en lo más mínimo.

Su respuesta le dolió. Se trataba de su fantasía, maldita sea y él la soñaría como a él le apeteciera, sintiendo a la muchacha moverse entre sus brazos.

La cogió por los ligeros hombros y volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella una vez más. Se le escapó un débil quejido al introducir la lengua en su boca, buscando y encontrando aún más de la maravillosa dulzura.

Aunque estaba sorprendida por sus extrañas acciones, Michiru se sintió llena de una fuerza tan increíble que estaba segura de poder dar una vuelta alrededor del mundo volando. Al menos sentía que podía permanecer del tamaño de los humanos durante varios días sin necesidad de encoger.

— ¿Y ahora cómo te sientes? — preguntó Haruka con voz de suficiencia.

— ¡Fuerte! ¡Caray, nunca me había sentido así, de fuerte! ¡Esto de besar resulta maravilloso!

¿Fuerte? repitió Haruka en su cabeza. Habría imaginado que su beso la dejaría débil por el deseo.

Poco a poco fue deslizando sus manos por los costados del cuerpo de Michiru, para después volver a subirlas hasta el pecho. Sus senos apenas le llenaban la palma de sus manos, pero el tamaño no le decepcionaba en absoluto, ya que eran dos puñados de exquisita suavidad.

Y el repentino endurecimiento de sus rosados pezones le aseguró que estaba haciendo progreso en el terreno sensual. Deslizando las manos hacia abajo de nuevo, movió las caderas de la muchacha para que se ajustaran bien a su propia cavidad.

Michiru sentía cómo su fuerza apretaba contra ella. Confundida, fascinada y curiosa hizo rotar sus caderas en tomo a la fuerte y turgente sensación que percibía.

— Te has vuelto duro y caliente, como una piedra bañada por el sol. y creces de tamaño. El modo en que has cambiado... Es como si se tratara de magia.

— ¿Magia? — sonrió— No, elfa. Es tu belleza la que ocasiona estos cambios.

Su frase le hizo olvidarse de coger aliento.

— Dices que soy bonita — susurró— Eso sólo puede significar que has sucumbido. Ahora tendrás que admitir que te sientes deleitado conmigo.

Ante su valiente petición y su imperioso tono de voz Haruka alzó una ceja. Nadie sino la reina y un sueño se atreverían hablarle de esa manera.

— Estoy esperando — dijo Michiru.

Decidió perdonarla. Después de todo era sólo una fantasía.

— Muy bien, estoy encantado, señorita — dijo a modo de cumplido, acariciando con sus manos las pálidas hinchazones de su trasero— Terriblemente encantado. Pero no creo que sentirse encantado por un sueño sirva de mucho, aparte de permitirme unos breves momentos de disfrute antes de que me despierte.

Michiru alzó la cabeza, que tenía apoyada sobre el hombro de Haruka, cubriendo un lado de la cara de éste con sus cabellos al moverse. ¿Se creía que era un sueño? Dios mío, ¿cómo podría convencerle de que era real?

Delicioso le resolvió el problema. Un cisne descendió de los cielos, se posó junto a la cabeza de Haruka y, le asestó un doloroso picotazo en la oreja de Su Excelencia.

— ¡Maldita sea! — gritó Haruka.

— No se puede sentir dolor en un sueño, ¿verdad? –preguntó Michiru, deslizando uno de sus dedos a lo largo del cuello del gran pájaro— Este es Delicioso. Estoy segura de que te ha dado un mordisco cariñoso al tirarte de la oreja, pero no lo sabré con toda seguridad hasta que hable con él un poco más tarde.

La oreja de Haruka le picaba incesantemente, y se dio cuenta de que la cabeza todavía le dolía, aunque ahora de una forma mucho más leve.

Sentía el dolor.

¡No se trataba de un sueño! La chica desnuda era real, y le había tocado los pechos y el trasero. El, el duque de Aranberg había estado tumbado en el campo jugueteando con una chica de la que ni siquiera conocía el nombre.

— ¡Levántate para que yo pueda hacer lo mismo! –le ordenó.

Michiru se puso en pie.

Haruka comenzó a ponerse de pie también, pero se detuvo en medio de su acción, totalmente incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ella. Se había dado cuenta de que tenía el pelo largo, pero no se había percatado de que esas gruesas trenzas turquesas le llegaban hasta los tobillos.

Resplandecientes frente a su piel de alabastro. ¡Nunca había visto unos cabellos tan sublimes!

— ¿Estás enfadado ahora? — preguntó Michiru, molesta por la forma en que le había ordenado que se levantase— No comprendo cómo alguien se puede enfadar tanto sin una causa justificada. ¿O tienes algún motivo que me es desconocido? Si fuera así, me puedes decir cuál es la causa de tu enfado para que pueda contentarte, porque te aseguro que nada me causaría mayor placer.

Su charla incesante se agolpaba en sus pensamientos. Haruka permaneció en silencio. Pero su mirada siguió vagando por todo el cuerpo de ella. Un atrevido pecho era claramente visible, al igual que un pálido y esbelto muslo. Aunque la situación le resultaba absurda, no podía disimular su deseo.

— ¿No me vas a contestar? — volvió a insistir Michiru.

Ni por todo el oro del mundo podía acordarse de lo que le había preguntado, y el hecho de haber perdido la cabeza le volvió a encolerizar aún más.

— Nunca ha sido una de mis costumbres conversar con mujeres desnudas tumbados en medio de un prado, por amor de Dios. De hecho, ¡esto es lo más ridículo que me ha pasado en la vida!

Se puso de pie inmediatamente.

— Escucha, y escúchame bien — dijo, con una voz tan baja y amenazadora como si se tratara de un trueno en la distancia— Cuando me caí del caballo, lo primero que pensé es que estaba muerto. Luego decidí que me había quedado inconsciente del golpe. Me creí que eras un sueño, y ese es el único motivo por el que te toqué de la manera en que lo...

— Pero no soy un sueño, soy...

— Ya me he dado cuenta de ello, ¡Y no vuelvas a interrumpirme otra vez!

Su severa orden conmovió sus más tiernos sentimientos. Nadie le había hablado así con anterioridad. Como princesa heredera de Valeska, se le concedía el mayor de los respetos y cortesías por parte de todos los súbditos de su padre.

Vio aparecer los primeros atisbos de su niebla a su alrededor, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía disolverse justo delante de los ojos de Uranus.

Se puso a sollozar.

Haruka vio cómo sus lágrimas caían por las mejillas y llegaban hasta el suelo. Las gotitas parecían diamantes diminutos, fue consciente de su culpa, por haberle gritado. Su remordimiento, aunque había aparecido igual de deprisa que se había ido, le enfureció aún más. Nunca había sentido malestar por nada que hubiera hecho en la vida, no tenía motivos para sentir una pizca de culpa en este momento, y sin embargo podía comprender por qué lo hacía.

— Deja de lloriquear y dime cómo te llamas.

En un instante, su pesar desapareció. Se sintió tranquila de nuevo hasta que se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Uranus habían pasado de tener el color del manantial al color del duro plomizo.

Hierro. Este metal podía desposeer a un hada de sus poderes mágicos, y todos los habitantes del reino de las hadas sentían un miedo terrible por la sustancia maligna.

Dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¡Deja de retroceder y dime cómo te llamas!

Se detuvo. Y tragó. Y se quedó fija en él. Y por un breve instante vio de nuevo al muchacho que había visto en el pasado. El chico tan lleno de anhelos. El muchacho que creía en los deseos.

Y de nuevo se marchó, para ser reemplazado por el triste hombre en el que se había convertido y que ya no dice tonterías.

Uranus necesitaba alegrías, se dijo a sí misma. Necesitaba que todos sus deseos se hicieran realidad.

— Por última vez, ¿quién eres? — exclamó Haruka.

— ¿Que quién soy? — contestó con el pensamiento en otro lado, aún concentrada en los recuerdos que tenía de él.

— Muy bien, señorita Sin Nombre, ¿quizá puedas decirme por qué no llevas ropa encima?

Michiru se miró, dándose cuenta de repente de lo extraño que le debía parecer ver a una mujer sin ropas. Todos los humanos que había visto llevaban algún tipo de atuendo, mientras que las hadas de Valeska no poseían ni una puntada.

— Ropa... — susurró, preguntándose por qué nadie de Valeska se había encargado de sugerirle que se pusiera alguna prenda— Yo... ¡Oh, Dios mío, Dios mío!

Ante su clara desesperación, Haruka sintió cierta sensación de peligro. Algo iba muy mal. Se esforzó por recordar lo que había sucedido antes de encontrarla echada encima de él, todo lo que le llegaba a la mente era un golpe de luz plateada y un relámpago blanco.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo en este prado?

Estuvo a punto de contestar que había estado volando, se detuvo de inmediato.

— Yo... Bueno, verás, estaba... — incapaz de pensar en una puesta que le sonara lógica a un humano, inclinó la cabeza y jugó con sus cabellos enredándolos en tomo a sus esbeltos dedos.

Su falta de respuesta acrecentó la angustia de Haruka. La chica no sabía cómo se llamaba, no podía explicar por qué estaba desnuda y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo en el campo. Se le ocurrió entonces que quizá hubiera tenido algún tipo de accidente que probablemente le hubiera hecho perder la memoria.

¿Pero, qué le habría podido pasar? Se sintió tenso al darse cuenta de una repentina sospecha. Había estado montando por el prado, recordó, tan enfadado y frustrado por la falta de una duquesa que no había prestado la más mínima atención al paso de su caballo ni al camino. De hecho, le había dado al animal rienda suelta. La explosión de luz plateada y el relámpago de luz... Claramente se trataba de un rayo. Pero no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, y no se acordaba haber escuchado un trueno. Tampoco había sentido una sola gota de lluvia. Sólo un rayo repentino e inexplicable que había hecho que Magnus se asustara.

Haruka apretó los dientes. Dios mío, ¡debió de haberse chocado con la chica!

Era la única conclusión que podía explicar por qué había encontrado a la joven tirada encima de él después de caerse de la grupa de Magnus. No podía explicar por qué estaba desnuda, pero estaba seguro que era culpa suya que se hubiera causado una lesión en la cabeza. Tendría que llevársela a casa con él.

Maldita fuera. Dio un paso hacia ella. Como no estaba seguro de si le dejaría llevarla a casa, la cogió del codo y le dirigió una mirada severa.

— Soy Haruka Tenoh, duque de Aremberg. Te voy llevar a mi residencia, y no voy a aceptar una palabra de protesta. Te verá un doctor para que pueda evaluar tu estado y que te prescriba un tratamiento adecuado. Como soy responsable de las lesiones que te haya podido ocasionar, no debes preocuparte de los honorarios del doctor ni de ningún gasto relacionado con tu recuperación. ¿Me entiendes?

Michiru sólo comprendía una cosa: que se la llevaba a casa con él.

— Sí, Haruka — susurró a través de su sonrisa— Lo entiendo.

Ante su falta de etiqueta, él frunció el ceño.

— No te he dado permiso para que te dirijas a mí de ese modo. Me llamarás Su Excelencia.

— Sí, Mi Excelencia — contestó, demasiado feliz para darse cuenta de la cara de enfado que él ponía.

— No Mi Excelencia. ¡Su Excelencia!

— ¿Qué? Pero si es lo que he...

— ¡No, no fue eso lo que has dicho, tú has dicho...

— No me había dado cuenta de que tenías una vena tan incivilizada.

— ¿Yo? Yo no soy el que va por ahí de paseo por el campo sin ropa encima, y ¿tú me llamas incivilizado?

— Me refiero a tu carácter. Hay un elemento de grosería en tu forma de ser que me molesta.

La incredulidad y la ira le quemaban por dentro. Como no se atrevía a hablar, se quitó el abrigo, lo echó por encima de los hombros de la muchacha, y después la cogió en brazos. Su ligero peso volvió a sorprenderle. Era alta. sus ojos le llegaban al nivel de la boca, y sin embargo parecía como si tuviera en brazos a un niña. No sólo había sufrido una lesión en la cabeza, sino que además estaba claramente desnutrida, pensó. Sólo Dios podía saber cuándo había comido por última vez.

Y sin embargo la piel le brillaba. Imaginaba que todavía seguía viendo las diminutas estrellas resplandeciendo a su alrededor. Qué extraño que alguien en unas condiciones físicas tan lamentables estuviera rodeada por ese brillo.

— ¿Me vas a llevar a tu casa ahora? — preguntó Michiru.

Como seguía demasiado enfadado para hablar, le dirigió simplemente una fría mirada, y, sujetando su frágil cuerpo con el brazo derecho, utilizó el izquierdo para subirse a la silla.

En el mismo instante en que Haruka puso la pierna por encima del lomo del caballo, Michiru vio cómo metía el pie en el hueco del estribo. El estribo de hierro. Michiru dio un grito y subió sus piernas hasta el pecho de tal modo que su cuerpo adquirió la forma de una pelota bien apretada.

Temblando de miedo, bajó después los brazos y abrió las manos. Del interior de sus palmas cayó un rocío de diminutas estrellas plateadas sobre los estribos.

Al instante siguiente las estrellas desaparecieron y los dos estribos se cayeron al suelo.

Haruka se quedó rígido, sentado tan callado como un poste helado. Al final, miró hacia abajo. Le envolvió una perplejidad total al ver cómo le colgaban los pies.

— ¿Mi Excelencia? — aunque Michiru sabía que su perplejidad procedía de la magia que ella había empleado, no podía admitir que tenía poderes porque era un hada.

— Estabas a punto de llevarme a tu casa, ¿verdad?

— Los estribos — susurró, aún fijo en los pies que le colgaban— Se han... se han caído... simplemente se han desprendido, y sin embargo las correas están perfectamente intactas. No entiendo cómo...

No tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase. Azuzado por un nuevo toque de la magia de Michiru, Magnus se puso a correr a todo galope hacia la mansión, acompañado en su paso por un resplandor de estrellas plateadas.

Todos los pensamientos de la mente de Haruka se desvanecieron al esforzarse por mantenerse en la grupa, tarea que resultaba difícil sin la ayuda de los estribos. Sólo cuando Magnus se detuvo delante de la mansión pudo relajarse Su Excelencia.

¿Qué es lo que le había pasado al semental, por amor de Dios?, se preguntó. Magnus, aunque siempre estaba alegre, nunca se había comportado de tal manera.

Y qué extraño que el caballo se hubiera dirigido a la casa en lugar de a las cuadras. Por lo general, el caballo siempre se iba derecho a beber agua y a comer algo dulce que sabía que le correspondía después de un paseo largo.

Moviendo la cabeza sin entender nada, Haruka arrojó las bridas a uno de sus criados, para darse cuenta después de que el párroco se encontraba de pie en la escalera de mármol que llegaba a la puerta delantera de la casa. Haruka pudo adivinar que el reverendo Franz había venido con toda seguridad a recoger la contribución monetaria, algo que el hombre llevaba a cabo por lo menos dos veces por mes.

Estupendo, pensó Haruka con fatalidad. Después de todo lo que le había sucedido hoy, sólo le faltaba un sermón santurrón e interminable sobre las virtudes de la generosidad.

— Reverendo — susurró a modo de saludo.

Los ojos del vicario se abrieron de par en par al mismo tiempo que se quedaba boquiabierto al decir: ¡Su Excelencia!

La sorpresa del reverendo dejó a Haruka sumido en la estupefacción hasta que se dio cuenta de dónde provenía. La vergüenza que sintió hizo que apretara los dientes con tanta firmeza que la mandíbula comenzó a dolerle. Tenía el pelo y la ropa manchados de hierba y de polvo, prueba indiscutible de que había estado revolviéndose por el suelo. Y la melena de una muchacha acurrucada en su pecho dio pruebas de que no había estado jugueteando por el prado él solo.

Únicamente se podía imaginar las escandalosas conclusiones que asaltaban los sentimientos puritanos del reverendo Franz.

— ¿Quién es ese hombre, Mi Excelencia? — preguntó Michiru— ¡Caray, me mira como si acabara de tragarse un abejorro!

Haruka suspiró a través de sus dientes apretados. Se las arregló, sin embargo, para hacerse con cierto control... hasta que se quedó mirando a la muchacha que se revolvía en los brazos.

El abrigo se le cayó de los hombros. Estaba desnuda de nuevo. Delante del vicario.

Maldita sea.

* * *

**Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion**


	4. Un pequeño desastre

**Hola! Aqui otro capitulo mas. Por que esta no habia actualizado.. Saludos a todos! **

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Haruka casi rasgó la tela del abrigo al intentar cubrir el pecho pálido y perfecto que había captado la atención inquebrantable del reverendo Franz.

Después de cerrar la prenda por delante de los pechos de la muchacha pensó que no se le había dado muy mal hasta que percibió que la costura del abrigo le llegaba al vientre, mostrando por tanto la parte alta de sus muslos lechosos. Sin saber qué más podía hacer, la rodeó por detrás con sus brazos, le dio la vuelta y la levantó acercándosela a su propio pecho, rezando para que todas sus zonas más sensuales se mantuvieran escondidas.

Pero su bien intencionada acción simplemente hizo que el pequeño y blanquecino trasero de Michiru quedara al descubierto ante la mirada impávida del vicario. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de tal manera que Haruka pensó que enseguida se saldrían de sus órbitas y se dispararían por el patio.

Su Excelencia se quedó sin habla durante un momento, esforzándose por hacerse con una explicación lógica. Pero si quedaba algo de lógica en la mente de Haruka debía de estar sin duda muy profundamente sumergido bajo el caos mental en que se hallaba.

Y este tipo de perfecta estupefacción le era totalmente extraña a Haruka Tenoh.

— La chica — murmuró, con la mirada oscilando de lo alto de la cabeza de ella a la cara del vicario— Ella... Nosotros... Usted... Usted lo ha malinterpretado, reverendo. De repente vi una explosión de luz plateada seguida de un relámpago de luz blanca. Creí que me había muerto, pero los ángeles no son dados a decir falsedades. Iba a caballo. Iba montado a caballo por el prado. La luz y el relámpago blanco... El relámpago que creo que asustó a mi montura. Me tiró, y vi estrellas. Cientos de ellas...

Su desazón aumentó cuando se oyó a sí mismo titubear buscando la explicación más enrevesada que jamás había dado a sus treinta y dos años.

— En realidad, es bastante sencillo — comenzó a decir de nuevo— Lo que sucedió fue que... veía estrellas y olía a flores silvestres. Flores silvestres en noviembre, imagínese, y de pronto me hicieron pensar que o bien estaba muerto o me había envuelto en las garras de una ilusión tramada por un sueño. No me imagino que nadie hubiera pensado de forma diferente, dada la sensación tan engañosa de realidad que tiene el azar. Sólo cuando su cisne, Delicioso, se apareció como salido de la nada y me dio un picotazo en la oreja me di cuenta de que el sueño no era sueño.

Miró a su alrededor, hacia el suelo y después hacia el cielo, pero no había ningún cisne. Sí vio, sin embargo, un cerdo de lunares blancos y negros. El animal iba gruñendo y bufando al mismo tiempo que pisoteaba los crisantemos que circundaban el paseo.

Haruka llegó a la conclusión de que el animal pertenecía a uno de sus inquilinos.

— No veo el cisne, reverendo, pero le aseguro que se precipitó desde el suelo y me mordió la oreja.

El vicario permaneció en silencio.

Pero Haruka percibió que la mirada que el hombre tenía de profunda sorpresa estaba comenzando a convertirse en una expresión de censura. Las especulaciones erróneas del reverendo no le sentaron muy bien, y al instante siguiente hizo aparición el lado arrogante y autoritario del duque de Arenberg.

— Lamento estar ocupado con otros asuntos, reverendo, y me es imposible atenderle esta tarde — declaró con el tono ducal que no daba pie a disputas— Habrá de perdonarme, pero tengo que ocuparme de que la muchacha se encuentre perfectamente.

Despidiendo al vicario de su vista y de su mente, Haruka levantó la carga de cabellos turquesas de la silla y con cuidado la puso en pie. Satisfecho al ver que el abrigo le cubría todo el cuerpo desnudo, comenzó después a desmontar, olvidando sin embargo que la silla no tenía estribos.

Por segunda vez en una sola tarde, se cayó del caballo y aterrizó a modo de águila sobre el suelo. Le pasaron por la mente un torrente de palabrotas, pero ninguna salió al exterior. Por el contrario, como si la caída de la silla fuera en realidad el medio más reciente y más de moda de desmontar entre los miembros con más estilo de la nobleza, se puso en pie, dio una palmadita en el cuerpo de Magnus y fue contoneándose hacia la puerta de la mansión.

Adoptando la misma actitud real, Michiru comenzó a seguirle, pero se detuvo delante del reverendo.

— Estoy aquí para traerle alegrías — informó al hombre— El mayor placer que jamás haya conocido.

Tras esas palabras, siguió andando hasta la puerta y sonrió alegremente cuando Delicioso — convertido en el cerdo de lunares blancos y negros— subía los peldaños tras ella.

Antes de dirigirse a toda prisa hacia su carruaje, el reverendo Franz tuvo tiempo suficiente para ver cómo el despeinado duque de Arenberg, la chica casi desnuda y el cerdo gruñón entraban en la mansión. Al marcharse, se quedó reconsiderando la escena que acababa de presenciar y enseguida llegó a la deliciosa conclusión de que guardarse una historia tal para sí mismo sería una grave ofensa ante los ojos del Todopoderoso. Después de todo, ocultar la verdad era casi lo mismo que mentir.

Y, como hombre de Dios, tenía prohibido permitirse el grave pecado del engaño. Totalmente prohibido.

* * *

Maximo nunca había visto a Haruka ni siquiera con un solo pelo fuera de su sitio, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra sobre el aspecto desordenado y sucio de Su Excelencia. Tampoco hizo ningún comentario sobre la muchacha que acompañó al Sr Tenoh al interior de la mansión, una chica con las piernas desnudas del mismo color que el mármol blanco que cubría el suelo de la entrada.

Pero el mayordomo de Haruka sí que hizo una clara e inmediata excepción con el cerdo gruñón que pasó siguiendo a la muchacha. El feo animal, que debería estar en una pocilga, con toda seguridad molestaría la delicada sensibilidad de Faraón, algo que todos los criados de Arenberg se esforzaban por evitar.

Dejando la puerta abierta, se inclinó hacia delante e intentó echar de un empujón a la peluda criatura.

— ¡Fuera de aquí ahora mismo, tonelada viviente de salchichas! ¡Fuera de aquí, he dicho!

La embestida del hombre sobre su mascota horrorizó a Michiru de tal modo que con un puñado de estrellas hizo que Delicioso desapareciera de repente.

Haruka se volvió justo a tiempo de ver cómo su mayordomo intentaba empujar algo invisible. La visión le dejó estupefacto ya que Maximo era un hombre que prefería que le echaran una olla de aceite hirviendo antes de que sus modales impasibles se vieran perturbados.

— Maximo, ¿te importa que te pregunte qué estás haciendo?

Maximo dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados y se quedó mirando el lugar que había ocupado el cerdo en el suelo. No había nada allí a excepción de una mancha de barro.

Y un diminuto destello de luz que se desvaneció en cuanto lo vio. El mayordomo se inclinó sobre la pared para sujetarse y se acercó la mano a su brillante calva.

— Salchicha — susurró— de repente aquí, un segundo después ya no está. ¿Adónde se ha ido?

— ¿Salchicha? — preguntó Haruka.

— Parece como si tu amigo Maximo, estuviera pasando momento difícil, Mi Excelencia — dijo Michiru intentando explicar lo sucedido, pues se sentía culpable por haber hecho que su magia hiciera al hombre sentirse tan desconcertado. Para arreglarlo decidió hacer algo amable para él.

Quizá haría que le creciera el pelo. Eso sería un gesto muy amable. En cuanto se instalara, concedería al hombre calvo pelo tan fuerte que bailaría de alegría porque su sueño se había hecho realidad.

Por supuesto, primero tendría que encontrar a alguien que se mereciera la calvicie de Maximo, porque no podía deshacerse de un pesar humano sin saber a dónde transferirlo.

Con una sonrisa se acercó y dio a Maximo una palmadita en el hombro. Su toque fue como un torrente de calor para la delgada estructura del mayordomo.

Se volvió y miró esos ojos color azules tan increíblemente bellos que hicieron que se olvidara de la desaparición del cerdo.

— Por favor, perdóneme la falta de amabilidad, señorita — dijo, devolviendo una sonrisa— ¿Le puedo coger su abrigo?

— ¡No! — exclamó Haruka— ¡No lleva nada aparte del abrigo!

— ¡Oh! — El mayordomo hizo un gesto moviendo los brazos hacia atrás— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Oh, perdóneme, señorita! ¡Oh, Dios!

Los gritos alertaron al ama de llaves, la señora Rubi, que entró de forma precipitada en el hall. La robusta mujer echó una mirada al mayordomo fanfarrón, al duque desaliñado y a la muchacha casi desnuda y soltó un resoplido tan fuerte que saltó un botón de la bata tan terriblemente almidonada que llevaba. El botón fue rodando por el suelo de mármol hasta detenerse delante del pie de Michiru. Sin mirar hacia abajo, abrió la mano, formuló el deseo de que el botón le llegara a su palma y después cerró los dedos a su alrededor.

— Señora Rubi — dijo Haruka a la enmudecida ama de llaves— , cálmese en este momento y conduzca a esta joven a las habitaciones amarillas. Búsquele ropa adecuada para ella y encárguese de que le den de comer. y en cuanto a ti, Maximo, haz venir al doctor Richardson.

Tras estas palabras, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la gran escalera de caracol.

Michiru observó cómo subía los peldaños.

— No deseo ir a las habitaciones amarillas, Mi Excelencia. Prefiero ir contigo.

Haruka se detuvo en medio de la escalera. ¿Había oído bien?

— ¿Qué has dicho? — preguntó, poniendo énfasis en cada una de las palabras.

Mirando hacia arriba, Michiru se dio cuenta de que sus terribles palabras podían hacer que un cálido rayo de sol se convirtiera en un carámbano. No podía adivinar qué es lo que había hecho para ganarse ese ceño, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo, para no disolverse en su santuario nebuloso.

— He dicho que prefiero irme contigo.

Ahí estaba otra vez, musitó Haruka. Esos aires de autoridad. Lo había percibido en el prado, y lo estaba viendo de nuevo allí.

No le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

— Mientras que permanezcas en mi casa harás lo que diga, no lo que a ti te parezca. Y yo prefiero que cooperes con mis criados, que siguen mis instrucciones de manera tal que harías bien en imitar.

Antes de que Michiru pudiera seguir discutiendo, Haruka desapareció escaleras arriba. A ella le pareció que había desaparecido más deprisa que Delicioso.

Delicioso. ¿Pero, dónde había puesto a ese animal? ¡Dios se había puesto tan nerviosa para defenderle de Maximo cuando éste le empujaba que se había olvidado de adónde le había dejado!

— Muy bien, querida — cloqueó la señora Rubi al ver la expresión de tristeza de la muchacha. Se acercó a ella, convirtiéndose su sorpresa ahora en pena por la falta de ropa y por el aspecto tan flaco que presentaba la pobre joven. Era obvio que la niña desamparada de cabellos turquesas se había visto envuelta en algún desagradable incidente, y el hecho de que el duque la hubiera traído a su casa indicaba que su alteza se sentía en la obligación de ayudarla.

¡Lord Tenoh ocupándose de las necesidades de una mujer! ¡lmposible!

— Delicioso— murmuró Michiru cuando la regordeta mujer se puso junto a ella.

— ¿Delicioso? Sí, sí, te tomarás una deliciosa comida dentro un momentito. La señora Kitti es la cocinera de la mansion, y es una cocinera estupenda, además.

Michiru observó que los ojos cálidos y castaños de la mujer brillaban de amabilidad, y se sintió segura de que la mujer la ayudaría.

— Lléveme ante Mi Excelencia enseguida. Es muy importante que hable con él ahora mismo.

La señora Rubi unió sus manos por delante de su amplio regazo. La muchacha era sin duda muy cabezota, pensó. Después de haber recibido órdenes expresas de Lord Tenoh para se siguieran sus instrucciones, mostró su firme intención de seguir sus propios deseos. Sujetando con la mano la obstinada abertura de la parte delantera de su bata, empezó a andar hacia la escalera.

Michiru la siguió, después de decidir que las consideraciones por la mujer regordeta merecían una recompensa. Miró hacia el botón que todavía tenía ella en su mano.

* * *

El doctor Richardson examinó tanto a la señora Rubi como a la muchacha que Lord Tenoh había traído a la mansión.

— No veo que haya nada extraño en su ama de llaves — dijo cuando se reunió con Su Excelencia en la oficina del duque, amueblada de forma inmaculada e impecable— Aseguró que no tenía ningún mal físico, y únicamente susurró algo relativo a un botón. Le he dicho que hablara con las doncellas y después le administré una dosis para dormir. Mañana por la mañana se encontrará mejor.

— Un botón — repitió Haruka. Sentado junto a su escritorio. Unos golpecitos con el lápiz sobre un montón ordenado de documentos.

— ¿Y la chica?

— No encontré ni un solo moretón ni cualquier otro tipo de herida en su cuerpo, cosa que me hace creer que usted no se la llevó por delante en el prado.

Haruka se inclinó sobre el enorme escritorio.

— Le he dicho que después de caerme del caballo, me encontré con la chica encima de mí. ¿Qué cree que pasó? ¿Se cayó de las nubes?

El médico se quitó las lentes y se rascó la parte posterior de su cuello.

— No tengo ninguna explicación. Y además la chica no me ha dado más información sobre sí misma que la que ya le había contado a usted Lord Tenoh. Su delicado estado de salud es lo único de lo que estoy seguro. No creo haber visto a nadie tan frágil y débil como ella en todos mis años ejerciendo la profesión

— Y sin embargo resplandece — Haruka se puso en pie, dio la vuelta a su escritorio y se detuvo delante del doctor— Su piel. ¿No se ha dado cuenta?

— ¿De que su piel resplandece?

— ¿Quiere decir que no se ha percatado del extraño brillo que reluce a su alrededor? — Las espesas cejas canosas del doctor Richardson se hicieron una.

— Lo siento, Señor, pero no, no me he dado cuenta.

Haruka no podía comprenderlo. La chica brillaba. ¡Él había visto los destellos con sus propios ojos!

— Quizás el brillo que está describiendo no sea otra cosa que el sol brillando sobre su pálida piel — sugirió el doctor— O quizá la caída del caballo le hizo imaginar su resplandor. Señor, ¿está usted absolutamente seguro de que desea que le examine también? Me gustaría ver...

— No. Le he dicho que estoy bien — Haruka volvió a su escritorio y se sentó de nuevo. Puede que el doctor tuviera razón se dijo para sí. Quizás el brillo extraño de la muchacha se hubiera debido al resplandor del sol—

¿La chica se recuperará, verdad?

— Es difícil estar seguro. Le recomiendo que siga dándole comidas regularmente y un lugar para descansar. Quizá cuando su estado físico mejore, su memoria también se recuperará y podrá decirle quién es, de dónde viene y por qué no llevaba ropa.

Haruka decidió que daría a la muchacha diez comidas enormes al día y le prohibiría que saliera de la cama. Con seguridad un tratamiento de este tipo aceleraría su recuperación.

— Ya sabe, Señor Tenoh — dijo el doctor— , su actitud nos da algunas pistas sobre su origen. Se trata de la persona más dulce que jamás he conocido, pero... Bueno, sus modos son casi dignos de la realeza. Y extiende órdenes al igual que cualquier noble que jamás he... Eh... Por supuesto, no quiero decir que los miembros de la aristocracia sean pequeños dictadores...

— No importa. ¿Qué pasa entonces con la muchacha?

El doctor Richardson volvió a colocar sus lentes sobre la punta de la nariz.

— Creo que está acostumbrada a emitir órdenes y a ver cómo esas órdenes se cumplen. Su forma de comportarse no me parece que sea de un habitante cualquiera, Señor.

Haruka sabía que el médico tenía algo de razón. Pero la muchacha no parecía haber nacido con muchos privilegios. Su ingenuidad... su forma tan poco sofisticada de expresarse...

Su naturalidad era completamente opuesta a la presuntuosidad y la falta de sinceridad, virtudes tan corrientes entre las damas de las clases altas. Y con toda seguridad, si un miembro femenino de alguna familia de bien se hubiera perdido, ya les habrían dado las noticias.

— Tendré en cuenta sus comentarios — dijo— Buenos días, doctor.

El doctor comenzó a retirarse. Pero antes de que atravesara el umbral de la puerta, volvió su rostro hacia el duque de nuevo.

— Soy consciente de que es un hombre muy ocupado, Su Excelencia, pero creo que le vendría muy bien a la joven si usted pudiera hacerle compañía siempre que le fuera posible. Pidió verle varias veces durante el examen médico, y sus visitas le podrían muy bien...

— No soy su enfermera.

— No. No, por supuesto que no. Sólo quise decir que...

— Lo que es más, no puedo entender cómo hacer compañía a la muchacha podría tener algún tipo de efecto benefactor en su recuperación.

— Quizá no tenga ninguno, pero...

— Envíeme la cuenta con lo que le debo. Buenos días, doctor.

El doctor salió al instante.

* * *

**Los criados de Haruka piensan que se estan volviendo locos! Pobrecillos.. Veremos en el proximo capitulo si Haruka sube a las habitaciones de Michiru.. Y que dira Darien cuando vea a Michiru? A Haruka no le interesa tener a Michiru en su casa,mas sin embargo le gusta.. Hasta la proxima!**


	5. Como Agua y Aceite

Y** aprovechando que tengo red.. Tambien actualizo esta otra historia.. Que lo disfruten y nos leemos en los comment**

* * *

**Capitulo V**

**Como Agua y Aceite**

— Enfermero yo, si claro por supuesto — murmuró Haruka, tras lo cual oyó algo que se movía ruidosamente por la entrada. Todavía le dolía la cabeza después de las dos caídas del caballo que había sufrido; miró hacia arriba y vio cómo pasaba una mancha blanca y negra disparada por delante de la puerta. Maximo iba detrás, inclinado hacia delante con las manos extendidas intentando coger la mancha blanca y negra.

— ¡Maximo!

Maximo se detuvo de repente delante de la puerta.

— ¿Señor? — dijo jadeando.

— ¿Qué era eso que acaba de pasar zumbando por el pasillo?

— Un cerdo.

— ¿Un cerdo? — gritó Haruka.

Maximo se quitó las gotas de sudor que le corrían por la frente.

— El animal entró en la casa con usted y con la chica. Intenté echarle de la casa, pero... Bueno, desapareció. Por completo. Hace un cuarto de hora, lo descubrí dormido encima del billar, a sus anchas, como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a estar allí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que un cerdo se suba a una mesa de billar?

— Todavía tengo que comprender cómo se las arregló para realizar tal hazaña.

— Líbrate de él.

— Enseguida, Señor. — Maximo se volvió y corrió por el pasillo— ¡Ven aquí, cerdito! ¡Aquí, cerdito, cerdito, cerdito, cerdito!

Haruka descansó la cabeza en las manos, pensando en todas las cosas tan extrañas que habían pasado durante la tarde. Relámpagos que no procedían de ningún sitio, en medio de un cielo completamente despejado, y sin ningún trueno ni nada que viniera a continuación. Los estribos se habían caído de dos gruesas correas de cuero sin que nadie los cortara. Magnus se había ido derecho a la mansión en lugar de dirigirse a las cuadras. Los criados tranquilos y equilibrados de Arenberg... Maximo dando golpes al aire y musitando algo sobre una salchicha que había desaparecido, y la señora Rubi había perdido la cabeza por culpa de un botón. Un cerdo que dormía en la mesa de billar y que ahora iba revolviendo toda la casa.

Y todo había empezado con la muchacha. La chica desnuda que brillaba como si no estuviera hecha de otra cosa más que de estrellas minúsculas. En el mismo instante en que había posado sus ojos en ella, toda su vida se había dado la vuelta por completo.

¿De quién demonios se trataba?

— ¿Señor?

Vio a una joven doncella de pie en medio de la entrada.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Tessie se sobresaltó; las marcas rojizas que le cubrían la piel de su rostro se volvieron de color rojo oscuro.

— La señora Rub... La señora Rubi está en la cama.

Haruka esperó a que la doncella acabara de hablar, pero ella se quedó mirándole fijamente, con la misma expresión de miedo que hubiera puesto si estuviera viendo a un monstruo que se alimentara de hombres.

— A menos que tenga algo que decirme que yo no sepa, está despedida.

Tessie retorció las manos en el delantal, después las levantó hacia el rostro para cubrir las vergonzosas marcas de nacimiento que sabía estaban de color del fuego escarlata.

— Sí. Tengo algo que decirle. Información Excelencia. Yo... La señora Rubi está en cama, pero antes de que la medicina del doctor le hiciera quedarse dormida me dijo qué lo que tenía que hacer. ¡Hice todo lo que me dijo, pero la muchacha que estaba desnuda en el prado con usted no quiere quedarse en la cama! ¡No quiere ponerse el vestido que le traje, y no quiere comer!

Los ojos de Haruka eran como dos hendiduras que le cruzaban el rostro; salió con paso airado de la habitación, pasó enfurecido por delante de la doncella, se dirigió por el pasillo a toda prisa y subió los peldaños de la escalera de tres en tres. En un santiamén se encontraba delante de la puerta de las habitacion de Michiru

Comenzó a abrirla, pero se detuvo. Todavía estaba desnuda, se dijo a sí mismo.

No podía simplemente irrumpir en su habitación. Sin desearlo, la memoria de la belleza desnuda de la joven se hizo con sus pensamientos. Recordó la asombrosa suavidad de su piel blanquecina, la perfección inmejorable de su cuerpo.

Se quedó fijo mirando la puerta como si pudiera ver a través de ella. No era culpa suya si todavía estaba desnuda, se dijo. ¡Había ordenado que la vistieran!

Le había desobedecido. Por lo tanto, no le debía ningún tipo de cortesía. Y eso incluía el llamar a la puerta. Dando la vuelta al pomo de la puerta, la abrió. En cuanto entró en el cuarto, los recuerdos tan sensuales que tenía de ella se hicieron realidad.

La muchacha estaba de pie junto a la ventana, con la luz del sol y su cabello que irradiaba a su alrededor. Sus inmensos ojos azules le atrajeron como si utilizaran palabras, e incluso desde donde estaba podía oler su aroma único cautivador que le recordaba las flores silvestres. Acordándose del bonito destello de su sonrisa y la miel de sus labios, dio un paso hacia delante, incapaz de resistir su misteriosa dulzura.

— He venido — comenzó a decir, con la mirada viajando por toda su forma esbelta— , para informarte... para decirte... Es decir, para...

— ¿Mi Excelencia? — dijo Michiru, rascándose el brazo y el cuello— ¿Has venido a decirme algo?

Sí, así era; pero se había olvidado de qué. Maldita fuera, ¿qué era lo que pasaba con esta muchacha que le hacía perder todo tipos de ideas, toda sensación de seguridad?

Al final se dio cuenta de que la bandeja de la comida estaba todavía llena sobre la mesa que había junto a la chimenea.

— No has comido, no te has vestido y no estás en la cama.

— Sí, es cierto.

— ¿Por qué? — dijo Haruka con sequedad.

Su grito dejó a Michiru sin habla. ¡Dios mío, los gritos de este hombre podrían empequeñecer a un trueno!

— Deberías intentar controlar tus gritos, Mi Excelencia. Es la prueba de tu vena poco civilizada. Y como ya te he dicho antes esa grosería en tus modales me molesta.

¿Que ella estaba molesta? — pensó Haruka— ¿Cómo se creía que se encontraba él, impasible ante el hecho de haber tenido que darle alojamiento?

— ¿Por qué no has comido, por qué sigues sin ponerte ropa y por qué no estás en la cama?

— ¡Le pedí a la chica, a Tessie, que me trajera un trozo de pan tierno y un poco de nata fresca, pero me trajo algo perteneciente a algún animal! — Señaló la bandeja de la comida, se rascó el hombro y después se tocó un lado de la pierna.

Haruka miró el pastel de carne que había en la bandeja.

— ¿Animal?

No parecía que le disgustara en absoluto, se dijo Michiru.

— ¿Tú... tú comes animales?

— Pues claro, por supuesto que como animales... carne.

Michiru se estremeció. ¡Su maravilloso futuro esposo comía animales de verdad!

— Intentaré perdonarte, pero me será difícil.

— ¿Perdonarme por comer carne? — ¡Dios mío, la muchacha era la persona más extraña que jamás había visto! Cuanto antes se librara de ella mejor sería.

— Yo sólo como panes tiernos, nata, fruta y un poco de miel.

Entonces ése era el motivo por el que era tan frágil, pensó Haruka. Con una dieta de ese tipo, era sorprendente que no estuviera muerta.

— No me gustan esas cosas tan extrañas que hay allí — anunció Michiru, señalando la mesa reluciente que había al otro lado la habitación— Parecen flores, pero no lo son.

Haruka dirigió la mirada hacia el centro de narcisos amarillos de seda.

— Nunca he visto nada tan horrible como esas cosas — siguió diciendo Michiru mientras se rascaba el codo— Haz que se la lleven de esta habitación ahora mismo.

Haruka se puso rígido.

— No te permito que me des órdenes,Ni que me regañes

— No puedo comer animales. — Extendiendo el brazo hacia la espalda, intentó rascarse el centro de la espalda— Y la ropa me irrita la piel.

Haruka se quedó mirando la bata de algodón fuerte que había sobre el respaldo de una silla, dándose cuenta de que pertenecía a la doncella de las marcas rojas en la cara.

— Te irrita el vestido. ¿Quiere eso decir que no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

— Estoy segura de que es perfecto para otras personas, pero no para mí.

Cruzándose de brazos dijo:

— Ya veo. Entonces dejadme que os vista con raso, mi señora. Seda, terciopelo y encajes.

— Si crees que el raso, la seda, el terciopelo y los encajes aliviarán mi malestar, entonces acepto la oferta de vestirme con ellos. Ya ves, ese vestido y la ropa de la cama... lo que sea que hay en la cama... Y tu abrigo también. Tu abrigo, el vestido y la ropa de la cama... Me han producido unos granos cuyo picor no puedo calmar por mucho que lo intente. Y cuando uno se llena de granos, no se puede hacer otra cosa mas que rascarse. Y tengo cosas que hacer aparte de rascarme.

Con la cabeza todavía dándole vueltas por el asombro causado ante la manera tan tranquila en que la muchacha había aceptado su oferta sarcástica sobre las ropas caras, Haruka se dio cuenta de lo que la chica le había dicho.

— ¿Granos?

— Insoportables a más no poder, Mi Excelencia.

Haruka se quedó mirando cuando la joven se levantó los cabellos y le mostró todo su cuerpo desnudo. Se quedó totalmente alarmado.

Su piel de alabastro suave estaba cubierta de bultos rojos, y brotaba la sangre de los sitios en que se había estado rascando.

— Los granos empezaron a salir poco después de que se marchara el doctor — explicó Michiru. Cruzó hacia donde estaba Haruka, se volvió y le mostró la espalda—

¿Me puedes rascar por el centro de la espalda, por favor? No llego a tocarme el montón de granos que hay allí.

— No, no te voy a rascar la espalda, y tú vas a dejar de rascarte también. ¡Te has estado hurgando tanto que te has hecho sangre!

Michiru giró para mirarle, aún sujetándose la espesa mata de cabello con las manos. El deseo se volvió a encender en Haruka rápidamente, haciendo que sus partes viriles se convirtieran en lenguas de fuego. Apretó los puños. ¡Maldita fuera, tenía que controlarse! No sólo estaba la chica cubierta de urticaria, sino que él no podía rendirse a los deseos de sus instintos más básicos.

¡Era el duque de Arenberg, por amor de Dios, no un libertino de labios ardientes!Y ella era totalmente imposible. Justo el tipo de mujer que él se esforzaba por evitar.

— Deja tu pelo en paz — dijo con un gruñido— Es lo único que tienes para cubrirte. ¿No sabes que no es propio de una dama que un hombre vea su cuerpo desnudo?

Michiru no lo sabía. Creía que los humanos llevaban ropa simplemente porque les gustaba. Al instante, dejó caer sus cabellos y sintió cómo cubrían su cuerpo.

— Si es tan inconsiderado que veas mi cuerpo desnudo, ¿por qué lo miras de esa manera? Me miras como si yo fuera un mosquito jugoso, y tú una rana muerta de hambre.

Por un momento, Haruka se quedó callado. ¿Cómo se atrevía la mocosa a hacerle esa pregunta?

— ¡No me quedo mirando tu cuerpo, y te puedo asegurar que no me gusta que me comparen con una rana!

Michiru no pudo encontrar la energía suficiente para poder continuar discutiendo con él. El dolor tan irritante que le causaba el sarpullido le había restado fuerzas, y sabía que en unos segundos tendría que volver a su tamaño original.

Necesitaba renovar su vigor, y lo necesitaba de modo inmediato. Extendiendo sus brazos, cogió la mano de Haruka, pero en el momento en que sintió los dedos de él se dio cuenta de que era suficiente con tocarle.

Sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Haruka fue cogido totalmente por sorpresa cuando la muchacha se le echó encima. Los senos de ella se unieron a su pecho y las caderas empujaban suavemente las de él al mismo tiempo que atraía con su mano la cabeza de Haruka hacia sí dándole beso tan profundo y absorbente que parecía que le iba a dejar seco.

El dominio total que había ejercido durante años sobre sus propias emociones se evaporó como una gota de agua sobre una sartén hirviendo. Con la respiración agitada y desequilibrada, y sintiendo cómo la sangre le hervía y le brotaba por las venas, Haruka la cogió en sus brazos y le devolvió el beso con una pasión que casi le hizo ponerse de rodillas.

Pero su pasión dio fuerzas a Michiru. La energía volvió a correr por su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir tan fuerte como los colores de un arco iris bañado por el sol.

Lo cierto era que el habría deseado que el beso continuara para siempre; quería estar cerca suyo, envuelta por sus brazos y su limpio aroma a bosque. Pero como no estaba segura de cómo se sentía Haruka decidió terminar el encuentro.

— Ya he tenido bastante — susurró.

Con sus brazos todavía alrededor del cuerpo de la muchacha Haruka levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Que has tenido bastante?

— Por ahora — respondió ella con suavidad— Pero necesitaré más dentro de poco. Cuando llegue el momento, o bien iré a ti o haré que te llamen.

Haruka dio un paso hacia atrás, enfurecido de tal manera que no podía pronunciar palabra. La joven se había arrojado a sus brazos, y él le había respondido como un adolescente caliente que estuviera a punto de recibir su primera lección de pasión. ¡Pero eso no había sido suficiente, sino que ella se había reído informándole alegremente que había tenido bastante!

Bueno, pues él también.

— Quiero que te vayas de mi casa cuanto antes –dijo furioso aunque con tranquilidad— Hasta que llegue ese momento permanecerás en este cuarto, siguiendo al pie de la letra todas y cada una de las instrucciones que se te den. Y te aseguro, señorita, que si me entero de una sola intención de desobedecer por tu parte lamentarás amargamente pasar por alto mi autoridad.

— Yo...

— ¡Y nunca, te lo repito, nunca, hagas que me llamen!

Incluso después de que Haruka se hubiera marchado, sus palabras permanecieron, aturdiendo los oídos de Michiru como si se tratara de avispas enfurecidas.

Quiero que te vayas de mi casa cuanto antes. Al instante buscó seguridad dentro de su bruma. La neblina resplandeciente apareció a su alrededor pero, antes de desaparecer por completo, vio cómo brillaba una luz fuerte plateada en la repisa de la chimenea. Cruzó la habitación y vio que el objeto que la había deslumbrado era un candelabro.

Pero Michiru sabía de lo que se trataba. En realidad el candelabro era un hada que había utilizado sus poderes para cambiar de forma. Lo levantó de la repisa y lo puso al nivel de su pecho.

— De acuerdo, ¿quién eres?

El candelabro se convirtió en una diminuta Serena. Se sentó en la mano de su hermana, encendió un fuego con la punta de su propio dedo y apretó la chispa ardiente contra la palma de Michiru.

— ¡Ay! — gritó Michiru— Serena, ¿por qué tienes que ser siempre tan exasperante?

— Me gusta la exasperación. Me encanta. Si pudiera, la comería para desayunar.

A pesar de su enfado, Michiru sonrió.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Espiándote — poniéndose de pie, Serena extendió los brazos a ambos lados y caminó por el dedo pulgar de Michiru antes de dar un salto y de ponerse a planear por el aire— ¿Por qué juntaste tu boca a la de Uranus de la manera que lo hiciste?

— Se llama Haruka Tenoh, y es el duque de Arenberg. Lo que he hecho se llama besar.

— ¿Qué es un duque?

Michiru se quedó pensativa un instante.

— No estoy segura, pero cuando me dijo quién era sonó un poco como nuestro Padre, lo que me inclina a creer que un duque tiene un nivel social elevado e importante dentro del mundo los humanos.

— ¿Por qué has hecho ese «besar» con él?

— Me da mucha fuerza — Michiru se rascó dos granos inmensos que tenía en el estómago, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que desaparecieran.

Pero no lo conseguía, porque aunque tenía poder para curar a los otros, no podía curarse a sí misma. Sólo otra hada podía hacerlo.

—Serena, tienes que ayudarme con este sarpullido.

Serena voló directamente hasta el rostro de Michiru y se quedó mirando el ojo izquierdo de su hermana.

— ¿Su boca te da fuerza?

— Serena, por favor, te lo pido, haz que me desaparezca este sarpullido.

Serena se quedó mirando la piel irritada de su hermana, para volver a planear por la habitación y ponerse junto a la cabeza de una figurita de porcelana que había en la moqueta.

— No.

— ¡Serena, por favor!

— ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

Serena se miró las uñas, las sopló, y se las restregó contra su hombro desnudo.

— Te puedes quedar con mi colección de bellotas. Están en mi habitación, dentro de un gran baúl dorado que hay debajo de mi cama.

— ¿Por qué iba yo a querer un montón de frutos estúpidos?

— Las puedes plantar para luego ver cómo crecen. Es una buena acción ayudar a la Madre Naturaleza.

— ¿A esa vieja? Ella y el Viejo Invierno son dos de los seres más repugnantes que conozco. El año pasado, la Madre Naturaleza intentó ahogarme con sus lágrimas. y el Viejo Invierno hizo que todo lo que yo tocaba se convirtiera en hielo. Casi me rompí un diente al intentar comerme una manzana.

— Puede que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo contigo si me hubieras arrancado las moras antes de que estuvieran maduras y hubieras derretido mis copos de nieve antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer que el cansino verano se echara a dormir.

Ante esa respuesta, Serena soltó una risotada.

— Dios mío, ¡qué graciosa! No es típico de ti que busques venganza, hermanita. Eres boba. Dejaste que Uranus te tratara como si no fueras más que un insecto que podría aplastar fácilmente con su tacón, ¿verdad? No es sino un duque humano, signifique lo signifique eso, ¡y tú eres un hada princesa! ¡La princesa real de Valeska! ¡Si algún humano me exigiera que comiera animal lo convertiría en una pegajosa babosa! — Michiru suspiró.

— No creo que sea adecuado que conviertas a mi futuro esposo en una babosa, Serena. Ahora me vas a librar de este sarpullido, ¿verdad?

— Con una condición. Dame permiso para que le dé ese beso a Uranus.

* * *

**Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
